


The Heat Is On

by xNamikaze



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Seduction, Dumb & Dumber, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze/pseuds/xNamikaze
Summary: Jinki is trying to seduce Jonghyun, but doesn't realize Jonghyun is trying to seduce him. Their friends are face-palming as they watch this go down.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 28
Kudos: 26
Collections: Winter of SHINee





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for the Winter of SHINee event ~ I thought this prompt would fit our lovely dumb&dumber couple xD  
> I'd also like to thank the prompter for bringing this prompt into existence and I hope I did it justice!  
> A special thanks to Doylebaby and Charlot1081 for always supporting me ❤

Two neighboring kingdoms, Yules and Ivopia, thrived together under the rule of their respective royal families who had become very firm friends over the many years. Of Yules, there were the Princes Jonghyun and Taemin who were very sweet but up to no good when their mother or nanny wasn’t looking. Then there was Prince Jinki of Ivopia, who only encourages the naughtiness when the families paid royal visits to each other.  
  
  
Of course...Royal seemingly to the outside world but once safely behind palace doors, it was more like a big family gathering where everyone could relax together and relieve themselves of the pressures, responsibilities and royal protocols that their birthright bestowed upon them.  
  
  
Jinki and Jonghyun were particularly good friends, so much so it was clear to see that their bond was unbreakable and reached beyond the depth of simple friendship and family. Thankfully both kingdoms had rather positive views when it came to the matters of the heart, to such an extent that gone were the days when arranged marriages happened at 18 years of age for the sole purpose of strengthening strategic allies, securing land and instead the acceptance of same-sex relationships and even marriages came to be.

  
However, to please the older more traditional members of the court, they couldn’t simply avoid all the old traditions and expectations so it was thereby agreed that if the Royal children reached age 30 without finding a spouse, the family were to then select a partner for them. Everyone could understand the logic and so Jinki and Jonghyun were free to find their own partner until they were 30 years of age.  
  
  
Now, when Jonghyun was at the tender age of 8 and Jinki 9, the two friends made a special promise on Goldencrest Hill, their special place just for the two of them. 

  
‘’Hey Jinki, will we stay friends forever and always?’’ A tiny Jonghyun asked with childlike excitement as they both sat beneath two golden trees. Little Jinki was enjoying a soft breeze through his hair as the smell of grass and Tulips calmed him. He smiled happily back at the boy sitting next to him, ‘’Always and forever, that’s a promise!’’ Jinki chirped, ruffling soft fluff of the now squealing boy who jumped on him at the news.  
  
  
‘’We’re gonna have so much fun!! andandand!’’ Jonghyun bounced on top of him, ‘’I’m gonna marry you later so we will never be apart!’’ Blinking Jinki stared up at Jonghyun with confusion. Marriage was a new step in a relationship, it is a commitment of two people to one another. When a couple plans to marry, they think of raising a family together, dedicating their life to each other. Marriage should be the most important decision a person makes in his or her life.  
  
  
Jinki was only 9 yet his teachers taught him the importance of marriage to a loved one. Did Jonghyun know the serious concept? He looked at the small boy closely and shook his head, it was just a childlike innocent dream and for now, he very much liked to spend his days playing with his friend. ‘’What do you know about marriage?’’  
  
  
Jonghyun tilted his head, biting his bottom lip with a thoughtful expression on his face. ‘’Mommy told me it’s about two people caring a lot for each other and that they will always be together.’’ He nodded as if he was agreeing with himself. ‘’Why are you asking? Don’t you want to marry me?’’ The smile was fading away from his face and his lower lip jutted out instead.  
  
  
Before Jonghyun could think about using his puppy eyes were Jinki was weak for, he tickled him, flipping their position. Laughter rang through the air as the two boys fought for the upper-hand until the younger boy gave up and they were laying next to each other, their little chests heaving with breaths.  
  
  
‘’I would really like to marry you.’’ Jinki stared at the blue sky before turning his head, seeing twinkling brown eyes in return. ‘’A Promise?’’ Jonghyun smiled innocently, pinky out, making Jinki grin at the silly display and curl his own around it. ‘’I promise.’’ 

  
The promise bound them to their oath to marry when they were older, yet they had little idea this promise was one day going to mean the world to them. 

  
Their friendship went on for years, there was a time of happiness, hardship but all around their bond had gotten stronger until Jonghyun was 18 and Jink was 19, and a new intense feeling was discovered that Jinki had never felt before. 

  
It happened one day when he was strolling down the long regally decorated hallway of the Yules Palace, just minding his own business while whistling a tune under his breath. He raised his eyes when footsteps came in his direction and to his surprise, it was no other than his friend Jonghyun waltzing in as if he owned the place, from some double doors that led to the outside, or rather the hot springs built outside under the lovely blue heavens. Jinki lifted his hand about to wave but the sight in front of him had him freeze in his movements with wide eyes as he hadn’t expected this. 

  
Jonghyun nodded towards Jinki as his feet padded along the soft carpet. Jinki almost missed the nod for his eyes were firmly fixated on a towel wrapped around Jonghyun’s waist basically naked as the day he was born with a smooth still damp body, broad chest shimmered with left-over droplets whereas muscles were moving underneath delicate skin. 

  
There was an urge to suddenly follow a droplet with his finger, slowly trailing down soft-looking abs and between the trail of dark hair that vanished beneath the towel. 

  
‘’Hi, Jinki!’’ The young adult greeted, giving him a grin. Jinki quickly regained his composure, reluctantly shifting his gaze from his body, which felt like a loss, into those stunning eyes.‘’Really Jonghyun?...you have zero shame walking through the halls like that.’’ 

  
‘’What...’’ Jonghyun whined, readying himself to jump to his defense, ‘’Actually! Taemin stole my clothes and chucked them into the hot springs like the little jerk he is.’’ He held up the soaked clothes in his arms which Jinki had overlooked in favor of all that bare skin. It was confusing how that suddenly distracted him from the obvious.  
  
  
‘’Language Jonghyun.’’  
  
  
‘’Sorry,’’ Jonghyun said with a grin, showing he wasn’t that genuine about his apology or maybe he was but wasn’t serious about it. Jinki shook his head with a chuckle and held Jonghyun by the arm to drag him towards the royal-chambers, ‘’Let’s get you back to your room before they throw you into the cells for causing heart-attacks.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, waving him away with a snort, ‘’Oh please, I know all the nooks and crannies of the palace, I can hide when someone comes by.’’ The corner of Jinki’s lips rose in amusement and his eyes automatically followed the other’s hand as Jonghyun scratched his belly while a lazy yawn left him stretching his arms above his head, teasing Jinki only more with young bare skin.  
  
  
‘’I can’t believe you have to do that when you’re a Crown Prince.’’ 

  
Jonghyun laughed, the noise sounding like chimes and appealing to the ears. ‘’Come on Jinki.’’ He bumped shoulders, ‘’Live a little! At least I can tell my adventure and avoid the title ‘Uptight Prince.’’ 

  
‘’Trust me they call you nuts instead,’’ Jinki uttered dryly _._ Jonghyun rolled his eyes, swinging an arm around his neck and forcing him down to his level, ‘’Maybe you should get naked too and get that stick out of your ass.’’ 

  
Jinki gazed at the man for a moment, not missing the other clenching the towel in his fingers as it had slipped down a little, showing off sharp hip bones. The older gulped, pulling away before he did something stupid like put his hands on those love-handles. ‘’Nice try but people will think something is up if they see us naked together and we won’t get away with it unlike when we were kids.’’ 

  
Jonghyun just grinned as Jinki led the way which was rather pointless since Jonghyun was well versed with the layout of his own home, so he chose to walk shoulder to shoulder with Jinki and began a campaign of complaining about how mischievous his younger brother was. Jinki nodded along but was not paying the conversation any attention.  
  
  
How could he when Jonghyun was right there, mere inches from him in nothing but a fluffy towel. His eyes slid to the side making his head tilt a little as well for better viewing so he could steal glances of Jonghyun’s chest, he had to ball his fists to stop himself from reaching over and caress the skin. A tingly throb from between his legs made Jinki’s heart race which stirred this powerful urge of need towards his friend. 

  
Quickly looking away, he ripped the bedroom door open and gestured for Jonghyun to get in. ‘’Here we are.’’ He managed to mumble as Jonghyun strolled in casually before whirling around with a carefree smile. ‘’Tea?’’ He offered, a hopeful tone as he walked a few steps backward.

  
‘’Uh...no, thanks though. I have...a thing I need to...go do. Or something.’’ Jinki stammered and used the confused frown from Jonghyun as his cue to bolt, leaving Jonghyun there wondering what that was all about before closing the door and making his tea with an innocent shrug.  
  
  
Jinki meanwhile was walking quickly to his guest-bedroom as confused thoughts raced through his mind about why he suddenly had all the urges to be close to Jonghyun, touch him, feel him, have their bodies close. This was the first time ever feeling something different for Jonghyun that went beyond the borders of friendship, he didn’t know how to make proper sense of it but he did have a guess...

  
~**~

As time passed, the Crown Princes were 26 and 27 and fast approaching the end of their time limit to settle down with their chosen one. Currently, though it was Queen Boa’s birthday, Jonghyun’s mother, so for the celebration Jinki and his family were traveling to Yules. Jinki was stuck with Kibum in a golden carriage with a white interior which wasn’t too bad since Kibum no doubt was busy brushing off his outfit, smoothing it to perfection while ensuring not a single hair on his head was out of place. 

  
The gentle rocking of the carriage mingled with the sound of rolling wheels and thundering sounds of the horses galloping lulled Jinki into a deep comforting sleep as he stared out of the window, his eyes dropping slowly before closing fully…

  
~ _Finally pressing his lips upon Jonghyun’s, Jinki closed his eyes and poured all his passion and love he had for the other as their lips firmly pressed together. Jinki’s hands found their way to Jonghyun’s slender waist before wrapping around him and dominantly pulling him close against his body, keeping his arms locked tight around him so there’s no chance of escape for Jonghyun. Resting one hand on Jinki’s chest, Jonghyun’s other arm draped itself around Jinki’s neck as their hips pushed together, feeling bulge against bulge, driving the intensity, intimacy, and passion of the kiss even further. ~_

  
Jolting awake with wide eyes after one of the carriage wheels on Jinki’s side thumped off a stone, he looked around in mild panic that most felt when suddenly woken up like that. Kibum, who barely even lifted his gaze from his mirror to look at Jinki, merely scoffed. ‘’Calm down, it was just a stone. We aren’t under attack.’’ He teased casually. 

  
Jinki leaned back and slumped in relief before his eyes fixed on the seat opposite from him as thoughts of his dream floated around his mind, so that kiss was only a dream and not reality? It has felt so real to Jinki, he quite honestly felt cheated on that his brain was playing such tricks on him. 

  
He had these dreams a lot nowadays, the longing, pining and the fierce need to be close to Jonghyun. After that visit years ago, Jinki had thought a lot about those foreign feelings, even researched it in their royal library, only to learn that he was growing a strong attraction towards his childhood friend. 

  
The Crown Prince couldn’t say he was shocked as he always thought Jonghyun was most special to him, he had to become accustomed to these new feelings yes...and future visits backed-up the claim as more needs surfaced like the desire to live with Jonghyun and see him all the time, even wake up to him every morning. 

  
Noticing Jinki hadn’t retorted with a remark, Kibum looked over with a frown. ‘’You are not yourself, what is it?’’ He asked annoyed but Jinki could tell he cared deeply. He slowly looked over at his traveling companion, released a small sigh and rested his head against the seat. 

  
Should he tell Kibum what was wrong with him? He was his Advisor, after all, maybe he could give some advice about his predicament? ‘’Alright...so for a while now I’ve been having these...feelings...for Jonghyun.’’ Jinki tapped his fingers on his knee.  
  
  
‘’They’re pretty intense, I even dream about him now. I want to be with him but...I only have 3 more years left until my parents will start looking for someone for me.’’ The Crown Prince said with a sad smile that made Kibum’s face softened with compassion before looking into his mirror. ‘’I want him but how do I get him when I don’t even know if my feelings are returned?’’ 

  
‘’Well it’s simple, use your charming smile and honeyed voice to seduce him.’’ Kibum briefly looked up at him, ‘’You can observe how he reacts to your advances.’’ Jinki nodded as he made a mental note, eager to learn all his tips and tricks.  
  
  
‘’Also...give him lots of tiny barely noticeable touches, keep it discreet cus that will get his attention and make him want more,’’ Kibum advised as he thoroughly checked his skin for any imperfections. Jinki considered this before lazily turning his head to look out the window, feeling another bump from one of the wheels.  
  
  
‘’Okay...but what if Jonghyun doesn’t like it? What if he gets angry or something and doesn’t like the way I touch him...or my attention at all?’’ He asked with doubt as a pit of fear opened up in his stomach while his mind imagined the rejection...and the pain.  
  
  
His Advisor rolled his eyes, thinking Jinki was simply hopeless at this stuff which was both annoying but also greatly endearing. He roughly shoved the mirror away and made himself comfortable for a nap. ‘’Look, I bet you anything he will enjoy it okay? Just have a little faith.’’ Kibum assured as he closed his eyes to signal an end to the conversation.  
  
  
Jinki sighed a little, this idea was laced with a little doubt but he had to at least try. 

  
~**~

  
Once arriving at the Palace, they walked up the cobblestone path with fountains on either side, many people of Yules stood at the gate, welcoming the Royal family of Ivopia. They loved to see King Jun Jin with his handsome son, Crown Prince Jinki. Jinki was loved in Yules, for his warm-heartiness, loyalty, and vigorous image but also his unbreakable bond with Jonghyun, their Crown Prince. 

  
Greeted by the doormen and the elegant Queen Boa herself, the royal family was quickly shown inside where they were directed to the tea room which was comfortable enough to rest from their travels. Once the tea was poured and cups handed out to everyone, the King and Queen wasted no time discussing the usual topics.  
  
  
Jinki knew his opinion would not be asked so he felt free to look around and zone out, it was then that Jinki noticed the lack of childhood friend so looked around the room more determinedly to locate him but to no avail. Queen Boa shifted her dark eyes to Jinki, studying him and instantly knew what or who he sought. Her kind eyes softened as she leaned over to Jinki and quietly murmured. ‘’Jonghyun might be out on the balcony.’’ She smirked as he nodded and mumbled his thanks with a small smile before sneaking off to the balcony doors.  
  
  
Opening them, he was instantly greeted with a breath-taking sight of the gardens and landscapes that stretched out for miles. Yules was known for its beauty when it came to nature as flora and fauna existed alongside humans.  
  
  
His ears took notice of the melodic voice drifting across the wind as Jonghyun sang which seemed to have the ability to soothe Jinki while luring him in. The younger man had his back turned to Jinki so he had no idea there was a visitor as Jinki quietly closed the doors behind him before turning back around and listened to that sweet voice. 

  
Jinki knew he could sing yet it surprised him every time how perfect it was. He took a careful step forward towards Jonghyun, barely noticing the song had come to an end. With a small contented sigh, Jonghyun turned around and froze with wide startling eyes when he saw Jinki.  
  
  
‘’Jinki…’’ He breathed before suddenly rushing towards him, about to envelope him in a big hug. What stopped him was the last second thought that it wasn’t very princely of him to hug the Crown Prince of Ivopia so he awkwardly scooted to a halt in front of Jinki, offering him a hand instead as he cursed the stupid rules in a burst of annoyance.  
  
  
His annoyance was short-lived when he heard an amused chuckle from Jinki float in the air before being pulled tight against Jinki’s chest, arms wrapping securely around his waist to keep him close. Jinki smirked as he heard a small gasp from the shorter man then felt arms wrap around him to return the hug. It was just like Jinki’s dream when their hips were forced to push together as they held each other close, breathing in each other’s scent.  
  
  
Jonghyun couldn’t help the small blush tingling onto his cheeks as his fingers clung tightly to Jinki’s robes, loving the safe, protected feeling that only Jinki could give him. He always felt that way around Jinki even when they were kids.  
  
  
Jinki turned his head slightly, his lips almost brushing against Jonghyun’s ear and softly murmured, ‘’Your voice is amazing...like always.’’ Jonghyun chuckled, shuddering a little when he felt Jinki’s hot breath and sweet yet honest words as they both pulled apart ever so slightly, remaining in each other’s arms. 

  
‘’I missed you.’’ He said with a small pout, they haven’t seen each other for 3 months as royal duties withheld them from visiting and while it kept them occupied, Jonghyun missed his childhood friend at his side. ‘’I missed you too but I’m here now.’’ Jinki winked flirtily with a handsome smile.  
  
  
This subtle flirtation seemed to be unnoticed when Jonghyun’s eyes lit up. ‘’Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, how was your journey by the way? I hate carriages, they always make me feel sick.’’ Jonghyun innocently and obliviously explained while all Jinki could do was stand there and stare at him for a moment.  
  
  
The touch of Jonghyun nudging him brought him back to reality, ‘’Oh... it was alright. I managed to sleep at least. Kibum just looked at himself.’’ Jinki joked whilst the younger man wriggled out of his arms in favor of sitting on the stone balcony wall, swinging his legs back a forth playfully.  
  
  
‘’Ha! That sounds about right for Kibum and you can sleep anywhere.’’ Jonghyun teased with a pleased smile on his lips and a glint of humor in his Mocha colored eyes. ‘’I know but I miss the times when we had to travel anywhere together, that was way more fun,’’ Jinki added as he leaned casually against the wall next to the smaller man.  
  
  
‘’Yeah, those were the days.’’ Jonghyun sighed and raked a hand through his hair. ‘’Remember when we stole the Royal carriage your parents used for public outings?’’ He mused with a cheeky grin as his eyes fell on the older man just in time to see Jinki burst out in laughter which sent shivers down his back and made him tingle because it sounded so majestic.  
  
  
‘’Yes!...my parents were furious!’’ Jinki laughed more with Jonghyun joining in as the memory of their shenanigans was brought back to the surface and they recounted those tales. Oooh, how they wished they could spend their days like that again.

  
  
~*~

  
Queen Boa smiled as she gracefully strolled along the path in the gardens, seeing all five boys from afar spending time together, laughing and joking. It wasn’t the usual view as Kibum was Jinki’s Advisor and lived with him in Ivopia while her sons Jonghyun and Taemin could only spend time together or hang about with General Minho.  
  
Their carefree laughter warmed her heart as she neared them, often Royal burdens and pressure were in the way and it sometimes saddened her how quickly the boys had to grow up even though they were young adults now.  
  
The only thing she could hope for is that her sons and Jinki found a future partner of their own free will. Especially now as she got closer, she noticed just how close Jonghyun and Jinki physically were. Her keen eyes so much like Jonghyun did not miss the small subtle touches between them or how they refused to be more than a foot apart. 

  
Boa was already armed with a trick up her sleeve to help bring the two princes together, so with a mischievous smirk, she cleared her throat to announce her presence. The boys looked over and quickly bower their heads in respect.  
  
  
‘’I’m retiring for the night. ‘’ She smiled at them, ‘’Before I take my leave, Jonghyun… I’m afraid you have yet to select your garments for the party tomorrow. So I thought perhaps Jinki might provide some assistance in doing so.’’ She suggested although secretly everyone knew it was an order.  
  
  
Kibum, however, looked outraged, surely everyone knew that his opinion was the only one that counted in matters of fashion!? The feline man folded his arms and looked over at the Crown Prince of Yules and noticed how he gave Taemin a nervous look which was met with a discreet thumbs-up from Taemin.  
  
  
Sensing Kibum’s unrest and not wanting him to object and accidentally ruin her plan, she held up her hand, commanding silence, and obedience. ‘’I dare say this task should be completed swiftly given the last hour.’’ She commanded, her tone of voice soft and motherly, turning to Jinki and Jonghyun, gesturing with her hand for both of them to leave and do as they’re told.

  
Jonghyun darted his eyes away from his brother and obeyed, at last, walking past his mother with Jinki in tow who gave the Queen one final bow out of respect and a gentle smile before catching up with Jonghyun.  
  
  
Minho and Taemin watched after the two with the latter fighting back a smirk as if he knew what his mother was up to. Boa winked at her youngest son then turned and followed after Jonghyun and Jinki to head to her room while Kibum’s gaze was focused firmly on Taemin.  
  
  
‘’Hey...what’s up with those two?’’ He asked curiously, surely the Queen didn’t come all the way here just to remind Jonghyun of picking out his clothes for her birthday party...there must be more behind it.  
  
  
Taemin blinked, wasn’t Kibum up to date with what was going on? ‘’Jonghyun has a crush on Jinki so he wants to see if his feelings are returned by seducing him...or at least trying to.’’ The dark prince explained whereas Kibum’s eyes slowly lifted to the sky as finally everything fell into place and made sense. 

  
‘’Ohhh…’’ He mumbled, feeling a little foolish but it didn’t matter because he was delighted to hear that Jonghyun felt the same way about Jinki so surely them getting together will be easy right?  
  
  
Taemin snorted, ‘’I’m not so sure about that.’’ Kibum raised an eyebrow, realizing that he said that out loud and it made Taemin laugh. ‘’C’mon, let’s go watch.’’ He nudged the other with a cheeky grin, Kibum nodded in agreement and they both trotted off to see the events unfold in secret.  
  
  
Minho still stood there on his own, things happened so quickly, he barely was able to keep up. He blinked and looked around for someone to talk to but there was no one. ‘’Hmmm.’’ He mumbled, pursing his lips in dismay before noticing a bug landing on a leaf in the bush next to him. ‘’Hey little guy, how are you doing?’’ Minho greeted but was met with silence.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The boys made it to Jonghyun’s bedroom where Jinki sat on a comfortable chair with wide eyes, his arms resting on the armrests and his fingers gripping the fabric tightly for Jonghyun was not getting undressed behind the dressing screen provided...no. Jonghyun was doing it right in front of him without a care in the world.   
  
  
Jinki’s eyes roamed with longing over Jonghyun’s body as he took in every defined muscle and perfect skin. It was clear he had been working out and it seriously paid off, although he was lean, it only accentuated his defined muscular arms, his broad toned chest and delicious looking abs.  
  
  
The older Crown Prince couldn’t take his eyes of how the muscles contracted and moved under that gorgeously smooth skin with every movement Jonghyun made. He held his breath when he saw Jonghyun’s shoulders and back muscles move as he undressed. Jinki did his best to tear his gaze away in fear he would lose all control and have to take Jonghyun into his arms and never let go, kiss him...be intimate. 

  
He just couldn’t be sure that Jonghyun felt the same way. It became slightly easier when Jonghyun began dressing in appropriate outfits and asked Jinki’s opinion. ‘’What do you think?’’ the younger Crown Prince spread out his arms, displaying a Navy colored tunic, pants and a black robe with silver satin lining resting over his shoulders. 

  
‘’I-it looks a-amazing.’’ Jinki’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. ‘’Y-you look dazzling i-in every o-outfit.’’ Jonghyun noticed how Jinki seemed to stutter and all his compliments were highly affectionate. It made his heart race and his cheeks flush as he felt a rush of confidence at Jinki’s kind but honest words. 

  
They also made him somewhat bashful which Jinki secretly thought was insanely adorable and gave him the urge to shield and protect Jonghyun from the whole world. He couldn’t hold back his words any longer, ‘’You’ve been working out a lot.’’ Jinki blabbed out without thinking but breathed a sigh of relief when Jonghyun’s melodic chuckle soothed his ears. 

  
‘’Wanne feel em?’’ Jonghyun joked while flexing his arms, ensuring his biceps looked as big and impressive as possible. He raised an eyebrow when Jinki fell silent, no smart ass comment was made as he nodded and walked over slowly. He reached his hand up and gently placed it on Jonghyun’s arms, locking eyes as his fingers caressed every curve to savor the feeling.  
  
  
Jinki’s hand drifted up Jonghyun’s arm to his shoulder and ever so carefully trailing back down over his pecks, feeling the chest rise and lower with each breath, then his heartbeat as his fingers delicately traced over the center of his chest. Their eyes not once breaking contact as if they were both being held in a trance, charmed and enchanted by each other. 

  
Jonghyun’s breathing turned a touch shaky at the intensity when he felt Jinki’s hand brush lower to his abs, stroking gently over each muscle bulge and toy lightly with the hairs that trailed down underneath his underwear. Jinki’s fingers dared to go lower, just resting underneath the waistband before Jonghyun bit his lip and looked down with shyness. 

  
Sensing this, Jinki’s hand headed slowly upwards again to help Jonghyun regain some comfort and drifted over his small waist to his other shoulder, feeling the strength before lightly stroking down to his bicep and squeezing slightly. 

  
A throb from between Jinki’s legs quickly led to pulsating and he knew he had to get out of here as his cock began to stiffen. He knew a full erection wasn’t far behind and although he rather has Jonghyun take care of it, he just didn’t have the nerve right now. He quickly pulled his hand back as his underwear began to feel tighter thanks to the lack of space.  
  
  
‘’Oh, I forgot I needed to tell Kibum something. It was important!’’ Jinki lied and quickly fled the room, almost knocking over the chair he sat in moments ago. Jonghyun stared after him in surprise and disappointment, he was enjoying Jinki’s admiration over his body and feeling his hand all over him felt so good in fact now he missed it greatly as he sighed and began to dress in sleeping wear for bed. 

  
Taemin and Kibum who have been listening quickly backed off as they heard Jinki footsteps on the other side of the door. ‘’Quick go!...No, that way!’’ Taemin harshly whispered to Kibum and pulled him into a certain direction away from the door then pretended to stroll back casually towards Jonghyun’s room as if they weren’t eavesdropping before. 

  
Suddenly they met Jinki and smiled weirdly wide at him but the Crown Prince didn’t notice. Jinki’s eyes were full of fear and disappointment, totally convinced the seducing didn’t work and he had blown his chances with Jonghyun. ‘’Hey, Jinki!’’ Kibum and Taemin greeted at the same time with high voices but that still wasn’t enough to arouse Jinki’s suspicions of what they had been doing. 

  
‘’Kibum.’’ Jinki began with a huff and folded his arms with frustration in his eyes. ‘’It’s not working, I’ve been trying to seduce him but…he looked so...uneasy and he didn’t respond at all. I need to go.’’ despite feeling sulky, flashes of Jonghyun’s body and the way he looked into Jinki’s eyes were strong enough to override any other feeling. 

  
He pushed past Kibum and Taemin and headed to his assigned guest-room, feeling his erection stiffen to full strength. Perhaps he wouldn’t be able to have Jonghyun but in his mind, he could have him day and night. Kibum and Taemin meanwhile were left to stare at each other, both baffled but were interrupted as Jonghyun’s adorable face peeked around the corner, startling Kibum somewhat. ‘’Taemiiiiiniee...it didn’t work...like at all,’’ Jonghyun whined quietly making the pair blink at him in disbelief. 

  
‘’He looked so awkward and then he just ran away.’’ Jonghyun moped further and watched as the two slowly glanced at each other with a mixture of defeat and disbelief before facepalming. Taemin was sure no one could ever make this up, two people desperately in love are attempting to seduce each other yet it backfires spectacularly for the most stupid reasons.  
  
  
Kibum was amazed or more like simply astounded that Jonghyun and Jinki could be this hopeless and oblivious, he had this great urge to cackle at how ridiculous this was. ‘’We need a plan B,’’ Taemin mumbled as he glanced back at Kibum while resting his hands on the back of his head. 

  
Kibum sighed and nodded his head, the palm of his hand sliding down his face in a long-drawn-out facepalm before they both turned tail and strolled off to their rooms. Jonghyun watched with a quirked eyebrow as they left, ‘’What are they planning?’’ He muttered, having no idea what their scheming little minds were up to or what plan A had been? let alone what plan B is?? 

  
It was then he realized he was all alone in the hall and pouted at the lack of comfort and reassurance. With a small huff, he decided to head to bed and hope tomorrow was a better day. 

  
~**~

  
Flinging open the door to the guest-room, Jinki sighed and slammed it shut again once he was inside and eyed the beautiful airy bedroom, the walls were a dark blue and the floor had a Caramelized light brown color. Two white nightstands were standing on either side of the bed and the curtains were white with blue flowers, probably Jonghyun’s doing since the boy loves flowers. There was also a desk and a chair but Jinki’s attention was all on the fluffy bed in the middle of the room. 

  
Filled with frustration from the event with Jonghyun, he quickly clawed at his clothes to remove them and dropped them carelessly onto the soft carpet. ‘ _Absolute idiot_ …’ He cursed himself while pulling his shirt off. His unspoken attraction for Jonghyun got in the way and now everything was ruined.  
  
  
He made the Blond feel uneasy and awkward and now Jinki had no idea what to do. However, a solution would have to wait for when Jinki looked down, he could see his stiff erection protruding from his underwear as thoughts of Jjong drifted into his mind. 

  
The Crown Prince pushed his underwear down mid-thigh and plopped onto the edge of the bed as his cock smacked against his stomach, an angry red and at least 9 inches long and hard, Jinki was surprised that the event had made him this horny. Lightly grabbing the shaft with his hand, he began to rub up and down slowly as the thought of him kissing Jonghyun passionately flooded his mind.  
  
  
Jinki threw his head back in a slow movement, lips parting as pleasure crawled up his spine. Biting his bottom lip, his hand began to speed up as it gripped his cock tighter while imagining Jonghyun’s soft moans as they undressed each other, gradually exposing their bodies before they would feel each other up. 

  
Reaching behind him with one hand, he placed it on the bed and leaned back while bucking his hips into his other hand. ‘’Uuuh fuck…’’ He grunted as he thought about grasping Jjong by the back of his fluffy hair, arch his head back and molest his delicate neck with kisses whereas the blond would grind against him needily. 

  
His thoughts became hotter the longer he was jerking off, just thinking how he would throw Jonghyun on the bed and rub his cock between his ass cheeks. Some warm pre-cum oozed from the tip of his cockhead and dribbled all over his hand. Jinki barely noticed as he pictured Jonghyun mewling Jinki’s name and begging to just fuck him already. 

  
Rubbing his cock frantically now, sweat trailed down his broad chest, giving his skin an enchanting glow. A low groan rumbled from his throat which would have weakened the knees of several maids and servants and maybe even Jonghyun if he was there.  
  
  
Jinki squeezed his erection at the thought of pushing his cock slowly into Jonghyun’s tight little entrance, imagining the noises Jonghyun would make as Jinki pumped into him while feeling his small body rock back and forth beneath him. ‘’Yes, Jonghyunnie! Take my cock…’’ He growled hotly, closing his eyes as his climax built up deep within.  
  
  
Having Jonghyun cling to him as they fucked and seeing him come undone beneath him was enough to keep his imagination going and his cock rock hard as he brushed a thumb over the tip. Jinki dropped onto his back, legs spreading as he thought of flipping them around and letting Jonghyun ride him, would the blond blush in embarrassment or give one of his sassy smirks and bounce on him like the impatient pup he is?  
  
  
Both outcomes were sexy either way, ‘’Fuck...you want me to cum inside you, don’t you Jjong?’’ Jinki hissed with gritted teeth as he felt himself on the verge of climaxing, he kept frantically jerking off his cock, his hips thrusting up into his hand and his body tensing as he released streams of pre-cum on parts of chest and abs while a series of desperate grunts echoed in the room. 

  
He imagined the blond moaning while climaxing as well and riding out their orgasms. Jinki’s semi-soft cock oozed the last of his cum before his whole body collapsed on the mattress as his muscles started to feel like jelly. With his messy hand resting on his abdomen, he regained his breath, ‘’...Wow…’’ He breathed with his eyes closed, only wishing his fantasy was reality.  
  
  
‘’I should talk to him tomorrow, I was probably overreacting.’’ The Brunette murmured with a chuckle as he remained in bed for a few minutes before shivering as his heated body cooled off and he finally became aware of how chilly the room truly was. Getting off the bed and strutting into the adjoined bathroom, he took a quick shower then climbed back into bed, his body satisfied and his mind peaceful as he slowly fell asleep.  


~**~

  
The following morning, Jonghyun made it his mission to seek Taemin and demand some answers. His feet hurt by the time he found his younger brother chatting up one of the Royal guards outside the throne-room. Jonghyun placed his hands behind his back innocently and swung back and forth toe to heel with a sweet smile.  
  
  
‘’Um...do you mind if I borrow Taemin for just a moment, Kai?’’ He asked in front of the bowing guard who had seen him approach. Kai barely nodded as Jonghyun grabbed Taemin by the shoulders and yanked him away, ignoring the whines of anguish. Jonghyun dragged him around the corner then released him with a stern gaze.  
  
  
‘’So...what is this so-called plan B, hm?’’ Jonghyun demanded, arms folded and one foot tapping on the floor while eyeing Taemin who knew he had no escape out of this situation. The black-haired prince looked very dashing today, wearing a dark tunic and a coat that made him look like a vampire out of the fairy-tale stories their mother used to tell them.  
  
  
The younger prince sighed and looked around at the many regal paintings that hung on the wall, a smirk slowly gracing his face. ‘’Well...yknow…’’ He began, deliberately dragging it out to extend Jonghyun’s agonizing curiosity. Jonghyun was so eager that he nearly vibrated on the spot as he waited for Taemin to elaborated. ‘’Taemin, hurry up!’’ He whined with desperation making Taemin snicker and slide his gaze over to him.  
  
  
‘’Plan B is seducing him in other ways.’’ He said as he swung his arm around his brother’s shoulders, secretly pleased that he didn’t have to reach up since he was slightly taller than Jonghyun now. ‘’Like how?’’ Jonghyun blinked back at him, mind blank.  
  
  
‘’Instead of flaunting your body, show him your skills, a massage for example or cooking during lunch or something. First, though I need you to take Jinki out. I’m gonna set some stuff up so you have to keep him busy for a bit.’’ Taemin finally explained with a mischievous wink.  
  
  
The smaller man gazed up at him for a moment while wondering how on earth he could combine a massage with lunch. With a deep sigh and a nod, Jonghyun wagged his finger at his brother, ‘’No funny business Tae.’’ Taemin waggled his eyebrows teasingly, ‘’I wouldn’t dare.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun smiled up at him as they found a window with a gorgeous view over the Kingdom and sat down on the windowsill. ‘’Fine...but I have a feeling this isn’t going to work. Ugh!... It’s so frustrating, I just want to be with Jinki so bad.’’ Jonghyun threw his hands up in the air with an impatient pout. ‘ _Jinki is such a charming prince, so handsome and warm, I can’t let anyone else have him.’_ He thought passionately.  
  
  
Taemin smiled softly in response as he placed a comforting hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder. ‘’Hey, you’re my big brother! Of course, I’m going to help you and it’s gonna work, ok? Trust me.’’ He assured him with a firm nod when he noticed Jonghyun’s eyes began to water slightly, he was always the soft one.  
  
  
‘’Cmere, you.’’ Taemin laughed with open arms, Jonghyun quickly hugged the younger and felt reassured when Taemin’s arms wrapped around him. ‘’Thanks, Taeminnie.’’ the Blond ruffled his hair but his lips were curling into a smirk. ‘’By the way, I saw you flirting with that guard.’’ Jonghyun teased as they both pulled away from the hug to look at each other.  
  
  
Taemin beamed while dramatically wiggling his eyebrows. ‘’Well then big brother, perhaps we shall see who gets a boyfriend first then?’’ Taemin playfully challenged making Jonghyun chuckle lightly and wonder if the guard was able to overhear this wager. ‘’Pfft you’re no competition...you probably don’t even know his name.’’ Jonghyun retorted while folding his arms defiantly as he referred to Kai.  
  
  
The other was about to reply with something clever and funny but as he opened his mouth, he crossed his arms and leaned against a hanging painting...that slipped against the wall, unbalancing Taemin and nearly falling off, taking the neighboring paintings with it. Jonghyun burst into fits of laughter as he strutted away, shaking his head as Taemin tried hard to reset the paintings with the widest eyes before sheepishly grinning and deciding to go find the handsome guard again. 

~**~  
  


Later that same morning, Jonghyun was peeking his head around the door to the dining area. His mother Boa noticed him first and had to hide her smile several times as big puppy eyes were staring longingly at Jinki who sat two chairs away from her with his back to her son.  
  
  
With a small sigh and a kick to his own butt for encouragement, he carefully made his way over and selected the right chair next to Jinki and tentatively sat down. He quickly inspected all the food that had been set out before flicking his gaze nervously to Jinki who was already looking at him.  
  
  
Jonghyun’s breath caught in his throat as a pit opened in his tummy, forcing him to look away almost instantly with a small blush on his cheeks. He couldn’t help but feel like Jinki was still embarrassed or angry at him for what happened yesterday since he ran away and all so now he had no idea what to say or how to handle this.  
  
  
Hesitatingly almost like he was doing something he shouldn’t, Jonghyun began filling his plate with items that were on offer, his hand almost shaking from nerves and uncertainty. The older Crown Prince observed this and frowned, sure Jonghyun was sensitive and soft but this was unlike him.  
  
  
He took a sip of his orange juice, placing it back down on the lacquered table before drawing his gaze back to Jonghyun. A smirk fluttered over Jinki’s face as he took two cooked eggs onto his place for eyes and finished it with a bacon smile, with a chuckle he gently nudged the blond who looked over with wide eyes and gestured towards his plate.  
  
  
Jonghyun looked down and cracked a toothy grin with his eyes forming little lines before looking back up at Jinki, mildly amused with Jinki’s adorable actions. A clearing of the throat made both boys whip their heads around to Jinki’s left and were met with the unimpressed and disapproving gaze of the royal Advisor who had come to lay some documents next to the plate where Jinki’s father will be sitting.  
  
  
The Royal Advisor probably disliked the display of Childishness from two Crown Princes who were almost Thirty. Jonghyun’s grin disappeared slowly as a blush of embarrassment swept over him a second time. Jinki turned his head away from the Advisor to Jonghyun and saw the expression on his face and felt like comforting him.  
  
  
Jinki made sure an extremely exaggerated look of ‘oops’ was on his face which consisted of a grimace with the corners of his mouth pulled down as much as possible with wide eyes. Jonghyun looked up and scoffed loudly, trying to hold back a laugh but he did at least feel better now.  
  
  
He couldn’t hold back anymore as the Advisor left with a huff, Jonghyun burst out laughing while covering his mouth with a dainty hand. Jinki watched him with a soft smile, he loved making him laugh and he didn’t know he could fall even more in love with him. _‘He’s just so pretty and kind, how can I not?’_

  
After a moment the two boys began speaking of ordinary mundane things, chuckling and joking just like they were young as they ate their food. ‘’Oh...I almost forgot!’’ Jonghyun began as he wiped his mouth with a napkin now that his plate was empty. ‘’We should wander around the nearby village, hanging about for a bit like old times.’’ He suggested and looked at Jinki eagerly for his response. Jinki thought about it for a second, he didn’t have any plans for the day until the party started and spending time with his childhood friend was always enjoyable.  
  
  
‘’Yeah, I’d like that, can we go now?’’ He asked as Jonghyun smiled and stood up, nodding gleefully. ‘’Yup we can but first we better inform my mother.’’ He chirped then strutted over to his mother with Jinki trailing behind him. Boa had overheard them and let them go with the promise to be back before the party began.  
  
  
They both headed out the dining room and into the hallway, noting the various artworks that covered the beige walls on both sides. Jonghyun politely gave information on the artists that Jinki enquired about as their footsteps echoed somewhat on the polished stone floor.  
  
  
It was then that they passed an artwork that took Jinki’s breath away. ‘’Wait...what’s this one?’’ The brunette asked as he stopped in front of a large portrait consisting of Jonghyun wearing blue robes with white fluffy fur around the collar, a silver crown atop his head while gallantly holding a gleaming sword.  
  
  
Jinki’s mouth fell open slightly as he stared in awe at the sight, how stunning and captivating Jonghyun looked in his regal attire. The serious yet so breathtakingly beautiful expression from his dark, sultry focused eyes to his pink lips curled into the slightest of sassiest smirks. It made Jinki’s heart race as a wave of excitement peaked inside of him.  
  
  
‘’That’s...amazing. You look...stunning. I hope I get to see you like that one day.’’ Jinki breathed, unable to draw his Chocolate gaze away from the painting. Jonghyun bit his bottom lip, _‘I-is he saying that b-because I look s-sexy or is he just being nice?’_ He thought while brushing blond bangs from his Mocha eyes. 

  
‘’Well actually...I will be wearing that tonight at the party.’’ Jonghyun informed him with a suggestive grin as Jinki’s gaze tore away from the painting to look at him. Their eyes locked with such intensity and focus that it felt as though the rest of the world fell away, maids, servants, and guards in the hallway vanished as sexual tension built up between them.  
  
  
Jinki raised one eyebrow hotly, tilting his head downwards as a slight predatory smirk crept onto his face and he licked his lips. ‘’I can’t wait.’’ He whispered seductively in his usual honeyed tone and laid such a heavy hint for Jonghyun...which the smaller man failed to pick up on.  
  
  
Jonghyun blinked and tilted his head to the side in wonder, ‘’Can't wait for what?’’ With a small playful sigh, Jinki shook his head with a smile. ‘’Come on, let’s go outside.’’ He suggested a bit dryly as he began to walk away, one eye twitching along the way.  
  
  
A quiet noise of slapping skin took hold of Jonghyun’s interest as he whirled around to see Kibum with his hand on his forehead. ‘’...What??’’ Jonghyun squeaked, holding hands up in confusion. Kibum simply rolled his eyes before massaging them with his thumb and index finger as a defeated, suffering sigh left his mouth.  
  
  
‘’Nothing...you’re just a massive dork.’’ He complained as he walked past Jonghyun and followed after Jinki. Jonghyun watched Kibum go and frowned as he puffed his cheeks out, while he too began to follow, ‘’...I’m not.’’


	3. Chapter 3

Within an hour, the pair found themselves strolling around Airedale together and pausing occasionally at a stall as they visited the market. The commoners whispered amongst themselves while others were waving at the princes as they walked by. Two guards and two Generals, one being Minho of Yules and the other Chanyeol from Ivopia, ensured the commoners didn’t get too close as they walked next to and behind the princes.  
  
  
Jonghyun took Jinki inside some of the more luxurious shops, one shop, in particular, caught Jinki’s interest and that was a book shop. Jonghyun held the door open as Jinki stepped in with wide eyes and mouth agape at the floor to ceiling wooden shelves filled with books and immediately dove between the bookshelves.  
  
  
Jinki loved books, it was always the one thing that could calm him down after a busy day. He could immerse into a world that wasn’t his own and easily forget his concerns and stress as he traveled with the character and imagined everything that was happening. 

  
Jonghyun went his own way while the guards kept guard at the door. Soon Jinki came upon a particular book that piqued his interest, one about the history of Magical Creatures, he delicately reached out and gently took the book from its spot and glanced at the cover before opening it up and peering at its contents.  
  
  
Suddenly Kibum popped up behind him, staring over Jinki’s shoulder with a frown, startling him somewhat. ‘’Oh, I’ve read that.’’ His Advisor announced in a tone that told Jinki, Kibum hadn’t been impressed by it. ‘’Didn’t like it much?’’ Jinki asked while Kibum turned around to browse the opposite bookshelf.  
  
  
‘’Not really, it speaks about trolls and goblins as if those existed once.’’ Kibum rolled his eyes, ‘’Don’t waste your money...or time on it.’’ He uttered as he gently trailed his finger along the row of book spines with a degree of boredom. ‘’But isn’t it thrilling to know that they could have lived once? Who knows maybe fairies still exist.’’ Jinki replied with a smile.  
  
  
Kibum huffed and turned to face Jinki, ‘’I rather see it with my own eyes than read it in a book, that book is no good.’’ Jinki frowned, ‘’I still want to read it though.’’ They both were unaware that their voices had raised slightly and were beginning to attract Jonghyun’s attention.  
  
  
Just as Kibum was about to answer, Jonghyun rounded the corner of the bookcase and walked over with curious eyes which flicked from Jinki to Kibum then back to Jinki. ‘’Why are you both arguing? I can hear you from two aisles away.’’ He questioned and Kibum was the first one to speak up.  
  
  
‘’I’ve been trying to tell Jinki why he shouldn't bother wasting his time on a book I know is not that good.’’ He explained while the blond raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a lopsided smile. ‘’And I was telling Kibum that is just his opinion.’’ Jinki defended and glared slightly at Kibum for being difficult.  
  
  
Jonghyun took a step closer and rested his forearm on Jinki’s shoulder, leaning on him which softened Jinki’s eyes and drew his attention from Kibum to Jonghyun. He saw the smaller man looking right at him with adorable puppy eyes and instantly felt calm.  
  
  
‘’You have a good taste in books, Jinki! That one is my favorite.’’ Jonghyun grinned sweetly, his smooth voice brushing Jinki’s ears as he fluttered his long lashes and removed his arm to instead cling to Jinki’s strong-arm...secretly wanting to feel his strong bicep and inwardly swoon at his power.  
  
  
This did not escape Kibum’s watchful eyes which rolled at the sight of the two Dumb and Dumber Princes. ‘’Hopeless…’’ He snorted more to himself, Kibum just knew Jonghyun would have agreed with Jinki whatever he said...the blond prince hadn’t even looked at the freaking book! 

  
It didn’t matter to Jinki who was beaming proudly down at Jonghyun before grinning in triumph at Kibum, two against one meaning Jinki won. The Brunette leaned his body close to Jonghyun so he could feel the outline of the smaller man’s toned torso and tummy against his side. He felt good that Jonghyun backed him up no matter what.  
  
  
‘’Ha! See Kibum! We both think the book is interesting!’’ Jinki celebrated which earned him some amused chuckles from Minho and Chanyeol who were watching from the sidelines, although they mostly were entertained by the moves the boys put on each other which somehow only they were oblivious to.  
  
  
Early evening the Princes headed back to the Palace after a long day touring the village. Jonghyun smiled while admiring the sunset, he had a wonderful day which was courtesy of his childhood friend. He couldn’t remember when he last smiled this much in a day or felt excited to be around someone. Even now he felt secretly excited as they talked casually while walking back to their horses, their hands brushing together occasionally and that smile Jinki would direct at him put the sun to shame, it was just so radiant his heart fluttered widely because of it.  
  


‘’Help!...someone! Please help me!’’ The unsettling cries of a young child in the distance reached their ears, making the boys whip their heads around to the source in alarm. ‘’It came from this direction!’’ Minho informed, already going off the path. Jinki and Jonghyun glanced at each other before hurrying over to the edge of the road as they followed Minho.  
  
  
Pushing through the trees and shrubs, they arrived at a tall tree where a girl was crying and pointing up towards her kitten clinging to a branch high up and mewling in distress. ‘’Please help him.’’ the little girl wailed as she looked up at them pleadingly.  
  
  
A wave of protectiveness took hold over Jonghyun as he hurried over to the girl’s side and knelt so he was eye level with her and not so threatening. ‘’It’s alright, we will help him, I promise.’’ He cooed softly with a comforting smile and placed a hand on her shoulder as she nodded.  
  
  
Jonghyun wiped away a few tears from her reddened cheeks before turning to look over at Jinki who was smiling fondly at him. ‘ _I didn’t know Jonghyun was so good with kids. He’s such a natural around them, so comforting. He would make an amazing dad I bet.’_ Jinki thought to himself before suddenly pulling off his robes and shoving his sleeves up.  
  
  
Minho and Chanyeol’s eyes widened and they both stopped the Crown Prince by putting a hand on Jinki’s shoulders just as he was about to head to the tree. ‘’I will do it, your Highness,’’ Minho stated but Jinki merely shook his head in refusal. ‘’No…’’ He replied firmly which warned the others not to argue with him. Jinki glanced towards Jonghyun and noticed he was giving him a rather worried look. Thoughts of all the ways Jinki could come to harm in the tree flashed through Jonghyun’s mind which was reflected in his concerned expression.  
  
  
‘’At this very moment, I’m doing my duty as Crown Prince, protecting the people of my allies. I would do the same for my loved ones.’’ Jinki explained with such certainty that it left everyone speechless and unable to argue whereas Jonghyun looked on in absolute awe.  
  
  
Jinki’s kindness and loyalty were just some of the qualities that the smaller man had come to love and admire in him. ‘ _It isn’t a surprise that I have fallen in love with Jinki and have always looked up to him when we were children.’_ Jonghyun thought before averting his gaze bashfully, ‘ _I really love him.’_ He blushed and bit the inside of his cheek. 

  
Not a moment later, Jinki was climbing up the tree while keeping the kitten firmly in his sights. Jonghyun’s breath hitched in worry but then he focused his attention back on the girl, ‘’Don’t worry, he’s a very mighty prince.’’ Jonghyun whispered to the girl with a grin making her giggle and her expression brightening.  
  
  
Once close enough, Jinki straddled the tree branch and grabbed the little kitten, cradling him close to his chest as it clung on the fabric of his tunic with tiny claws, still mewling away. Jinki carefully shuffled back and took a deep breath before descending.  
  
  
The Generals and guards stood at the base of the tree, ready to catch him if he slipped but Jinki was very concentrated and careful with his movements as he stepped from branch to branch until stepping lightly on the last one and with the help of the generals, he set foot on the grass as the girl hurtled herself over, ready to retrieve her feline.  
  
  
‘’Thank you so much, mighty Prince!’’ She cried as Jinki passed the tiny ball of fluff to her and she cradled him happily. ‘’Remember to look after him now, he needs to be kept warm,’’ Jinki advised with a bright honeyed smile that changed his eyes into pools of pure chocolate as he stroked the kitty’s back. The girl nodded and with a parting smile ran off to the village with a story to tell her friends and family. From the corner of his eye, Jinki noticed Jonghyun approaching him quickly before hugging him tightly, not caring that Jinki’s clothes were dirty or leaves were sticking halfway out of his hair and pockets.  
  
  
‘’I’m so pleased you’re alright.’’ the Blond whispered with relief in his tone as he pushed his body up against Jinki’s and nuzzled his neck. Jinki pulled him close, never one to reject a hug and closed his eyes while lightly pressing his nose into the other’s hair. Jonghyun leaned back a little although Jinki refused to let go as they locked eyes, with a soft smile, Jonghyun gently swept Jinki’s dark hair behind his ear. ‘’Let me take care of you too.’’ He pulled away only to offer his hand which Jinki took and was happily dragged over to a waiting carriage.  
  
  
Jinki stared at their intertwined hands, his breathing leaving him in a whoosh as he was led by the other down the path. Once safely inside the carriage, the princes sat close to each other, so close in fact, their thighs touched and Jonghyun’s head was resting on Jinki’s shoulder. Jonghyun found himself unable to stay away, it took every ounce of self-control for him not to pounce on Jinki and claim his lips and claw at his clothes then have sex all over the carriage. The smaller man longed for it, Jinki had just been so amazing and heroic saving that kitty without anyone asking him.  
  


Jinki bit his lip and was unsure if he could last the whole journey home with Jonghyun clinging to him so close with impossibly long black eyelashes, big eyes and delicious lips right there. ‘’That was amazing how you just straight away helped back then.’’ Jonghyun praised softly, propping his chin on Jinki’s shoulder and gazing up at him.  
  
  
Jinki kept his eyes trained on the opposite side of the carriage for he knew if he dared to look at the other, he might just grab the back of that fine golden hair and pull his head back then molest that pink inviting pout.  
  
  
‘’Also you’ve no idea how good you look when you’re covered in dirt...so rough…’’ Jonghyun trailed off with a smirk as Jinki couldn’t resist and turned his head a little to peer down at Jonghyun with a small smile, ‘’We should roll in the dirt together someday and see who looks more stunning, I bet it’s you.’’ The older Crown Prince flirted back and noticed Jonghyun biting his lip seductively.  
  
  
Jinki quickly averted his eyes to look out of his window, that look Jonghyun gave him was so alluring and sexual but he had no idea if Jonghyun intended it to be. He so desperately wanted to act on it but wasn’t sure if he had feelings for him so Jinki played it safe yet again.  
  


~*~

  
Soon they found themselves walking hand in hand back to Jonghyun’s chambers, they looked like a couple with the way Jonghyun was staying close as he could to him which Jinki loved and never wanted to end. ‘... _I want to tell him...I hope I have the balls to confess my love for him.’_ Jinki thought to himself and closed his eyes.  
  
  
‘’We’re here.’’ Jonghyun chirped suddenly, his minty breath whooshing across his face. Jinki fluttered his chocolate eyes open and nodded as the smaller man whirled around, facing the large double doors with a nervous breath. Jonghyun opened them carefully, half wondering and half dreading what Taemin had in store for them.  
  
  
As the door opened, they revealed the dimly lit quarters with lit candles positioned strategically to create a dreamlike romantic atmosphere. An expensive bottle of wine stood on the table and small bottles of various oils were placed in a row next to it, waiting to be used for massages.  
  
  
‘’...Uhh...what’s going on?’’ Jinki asked with a raised eyebrow as his dark gaze glanced around the room with suspicion. With a nervous laugh, Jonghyun stepped aside for Jinki to step inside before closing the doors and pressing his back against it with a sweet smile that was kinda shaky. 

  
‘’Ha ha yeah well...T-taemin...l-likes to mess my room up and...do weird things for no obvious reason?’’ Jonghyun’s feeble attempt to explain seemed to be enough for Jinki since Taemin was known for being a rascal sometimes. Jonghyun closed his eyes and thanked the stars when Jinki flashed him a small smile then strolled away to the wines.  
  
  
‘ _Thankfully he isn’t asking more questions since I can’t outright say this is all an effort to try and seduce him.’_ Jonghyun scratched his nose before regarding Jinki seriously. ‘’Hey, why don’t you go take a bath to clean up and get warm? I will make our lunch.’’ He offered a smile that Jinki returned with a thankful one.  
  
  
‘’Actually, that’s a good idea, I will be back in a bit.’’ Jinki complied and headed to the bathroom. The sound of the softly closing door made Jonghyun spring into action and quickly, or rather hastily, begin preparing some noodles. Humming a song under his breath, Jonghyun’s mind drifted off into daydreams about Jinki and him together.  
  
  
Those thoughts had him sigh dreamily and cease paying the required attention to his cooking when a sudden searing pain offensively jerked him from his daydream as he let out a loud yelp, recoiling his hand he frowned while inspecting his red finger.  
  
  
Jinki was currently leaping out of the bath and frantically wrapping a towel around himself before exploding through the door, eyes darting all over the place for an attacker. Jonghyun looked up and was instantly drawn to the wet, shiny skin of Jinki as steam was rising slowly into the air from his shoulders, his muscles especially in his chest and stomach accentuated from the glistening dampness.  
  
  
The blond bit his lip when he noticed how much bigger and broader Jinki was in comparison to him, it made him feel somewhat petite. Staring as if in a trance, his lips parted and threatened to release a drool, his pained finger briefly forgotten. Jinki, on the other hand, was ready to attack and protect. 

  
‘’What happened??’’ He growled with blazing eyes, ready to take on anyone or anything that threatened his Jonghyun as a territorial feeling of possession grabbed hold of him. This pulled the blond from his trance and he looked back at the small burn on his finger with a whimper. 

  
‘’Oh...I burned my finger.’’ He explained somewhat sheepishly and held it out for Jinki to inspect for himself. Jinki blinked, he stared at him for a few moments before slowly smiling and letting out a soft chuckle as he walked over. ‘’Lemme see that.’’ He mumbled, slightly relieved that no one had to be punched.  
  
  
The brunette peeked beneath damp luscious bangs at Jonghyun’s smaller hand and had a look for himself. With a soft sigh at Jonghyun’s innocence, Jinki carefully slipped the wounded finger into his mouth, sucking lightly as his tongue pushed saliva against the offending burn which reduced the pain almost immediately.  
  
  
Jonghyun’s eyes widened as the pain lessened, he looked from his finger to Jinki then back to his finger again in disbelief that Jinki would do this for him. Moments later, Jinki gently pulled the smaller man’s finger from his mouth and glanced into Jonghyun’s mocha eyes with a half-lidded, lustful gaze, pouring all the love, want and need he could muster into it.  
  
  
The blond stared back with parted lips, a shudder trickling down his spine as he felt his cheeks heat up, flushing over his cheekbones and nose. That look Jinki was giving him made his knees feel weak and his mouth go dry. Butterflies swarmed in his tummy which heightened the desire for him. 

  
‘ _Does Jinki...like me back?... Why else would he give me a look like that? After doing that as well?’_ Jonghyun wondered as he felt his bottom lip quiver slightly with nerves and uncertainty. _‘Maybe...maybe there will be a moment tonight where I can tell him how I feel?’_ the Blond asked himself but the thought did make him feel a little sick out of nervousness, _‘I think...I think I might tell him…’_

  
He was on the verge of blurting out how he felt about Jinki yet the words seemed to be stuck in his throat and it was like he wanted to swallow but couldn’t. Jonghyun was just in disbelief at how tenderly Jinki cared for him that it would make any other believe he returned those feelings of love and yet…

  
...this was something that Jinki did naturally, he was always there to rescue Jonghyun and pick up the pieces ever since they were small children so how could the Blond possibly trust that it meant something more?  
  
  
The bubbling of water and the smell of burning food alerted them both to the noodles as they boiled over, froth oozed down the sides of the pan and Jonghyun leaped into action, setting his troubled mind aside as he hurried around the kitchen area to get control back over his cooking. 

  
‘’Uuuuh...showing off my cooking skills was not meant to include this,’’ Jonghyun mumbled, almost sulking when he heard Jinki’s soft yet masculine laugh. ‘’Here, let me help you.’’ Jinki began and took a few steps closer while shaking his head in amusement but paused when he noticed the smaller man wave him away.  
  
  
‘’No, no, no, you should go dress instead. I wouldn’t want you to burn your chest or anything...besides, I’m not so sure licking the burns would be as effective compared to the one on my finger.’’ Jonghyun sassily insisted as he tried to correct the chaos in the pan. 

  
He missed the small smirk that swept over Jinki’s handsome face as he imagined Jonghyun doing exactly that. He so desperately wanted to say that he would love it if Jonghyun licked his chest, but he held back in fear of it sounding ridiculous.  
  
  
‘ _I’m basically offering to burn myself.’_ Jinki scratched his head and instead turned away, heading back to the bathroom to finish washing and dressing though he couldn’t deny the disappointment in his heart that the moment before was ruined...by noodles, of all things. 

  
Miraculously, the noodles were saved. Luckily Jonghyun put too many in the pan so the extra ones were burned onto the bottom, leaving just the right amount edible. Served in bowls, the princes sat together and ate while making small talk which consisted mainly of their village visit.  
  
  
Jinki hummed as he ate the last bit of his noodles, ‘’This was delicious!’’ He complimented the smaller man who smiled back, ‘’I’m glad my cooking skills could still be found in there.’’ Jonghyun replied with a sarcastic tone that had Jinki laugh before wincing as his body shook too much.  
  
  
‘’Ow...my muscles are all sore and achy.‘’ He complained, rolling his shoulders as he thought that the reason might have been his adventure with the kitten. Jonghyun’s eyes lit up at this, ‘’Oooh...I could give you a massage?’’ He offered with a hopeful smile.   
  
  
‘’...Oh no, what if you’re just as clumsy with that as you are with cooking?’’ Jinki teased with a wicked smirk, recoiling playfully when Jonghyun smacked his shoulder. ‘’Shush, now come on.’’ Jonghyun took hold of Jinki’s arm and dragged him over to the sofa before pushing him forcefully onto it.  
  
  
The blond grabbed several flasks with oil that Taemin had left behind on the table while turning his head to the older man, ‘’Get undressed.’’ He ordered sternly. Jinki blinked, caught off guard for a moment, his first thought was to undress completely but realized that was not what Jonghyun meant so removed his upper clothes, revealing his bare muscular chest.  
  
  
The soft fabric tickled his front somewhat as he got comfy on the sofa, Jonghyun positioned himself gently next to him, applied oil to his hands then rubbed Jinki’s strong, broad shoulders firmly and slowly, taking long soft sweeps and squeezing the tense muscles. 

  
Working his fingertips in deep had Jinki close his eyes and sigh at the soothing relief. While Jonghyun worked away on his back, a thought came to Jinki that made him smile. ‘’You know, Taemin’s idea of messing up your room with oils is really strange, almost like…’’ Jinki paused with a groan as Jonghyun worked on a knot.  
  
  
‘’...like he was planning something romantic for us.’’ He observed with a suspicious tone in his voice as the smile on his face turned into a smirk. Jonghyun’s eyes widened however he forced a nervous laugh while applying more oil to his hands before returning them to Jinki’s back and shoulders.  
  
  
‘’You uh...you should maybe lay off the Ale a bit...especially since there will be plenty to drink at the party tonight.’’ Jonghyun joked to cover up the true purpose of Taemin putting in all this effort. Jinki’s warm chuckle had his body tremble beneath the Blond’s dainty hands. ‘’Actually, I’ve gotten a lot better, I have a pretty high tolerance.’’ Jinki held back a moan before turning around so he was laying on his back, not caring that the sticky oils felt weird against the fabric of the sofa.  
  
  
Jonghyun had to adjust his body and ended up with his knees on either side of Jinki’s hips with his hands moving easily over Jinki’s smooth chest, breath quivering at the sight. Those pecs and abs were solid and powerful underneath his fingers, _‘Fuck he’s hot.’_ He thought, licking his bottom lip, resisting the urge to be all over Jinki.

  
He gazed hungrily with need and lust to his strong, broad and powerful chest, it was even better with the oil giving it this special twinkle effect. It was then that he grew aware of the silence in the room and looked up only to see Jinki looking right at him.  
  
  
Their eyes locked intensity and the smaller man felt like he got lured in by those pure chocolate eyes and red lips as he began to lean down, bit by bit closing the gap between them. The older Crown Prince barely even realized that his own hands had wondered about Jonghyun's body, one firmly cupping his ass and the other resting on his hip which only seemed to encourage Jonghyun to move even closer.  
  
  
 _‘...That’s it, get closer...closer still...let me kiss you, Jonghyunnie...god I need you so much.’_ Jinki thought to himself, finally thinking he was going to be able to make Jonghyun his at long last. _‘...It’s happening, it’s finally happening! I’m gonna kiss him! He’s even more handsome this close up...I want him so much…’_ Jonghyun thought excitedly as his lips almost brushed against Jinki’s, seconds away from pressing against them.  
  
  
Suddenly a loud knock on the door echoed around the room, startling the two as Jonghyun flew off Jinki with a yelp and fell onto the floor. Blinking rapidly, Jinki turned sideways, peeking over the sofa and saw a sulking Jonghyun rubbing his ass before he shot up and rushed towards the door with bright red cheeks.  
  
  
Jinki sighed and stared up at the ceiling in frustration as he rested his forearm on his forehead. _‘Fuck...so close, I nearly had him...this is almost painful to bear.’_ They both thought along the lines while Jonghyun yanked the door open and glared at a poor unaware Minho. 

  
‘’The Queen has requested your assistance in selecting the opening song for this evening’s event.’’ The General declared with a bow then raised one eyebrow as Jonghyun’s glare intensified for a second. Jonghyun had an exceptional talent with music and his mother always counted on him for his taste and advice. The blond let out a long-suffering sigh, ‘’I’m coming.’’ He replied, letting go of the door handle and stomping over to his robe, roughly pulling it around his shoulders then glared at Jinki before rushing out the door all flustered. 

  
Jinki dropped back on the sofa like a sack of potatoes while Minho stood there wondering what he had done wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

‘’Well?...what’s going on?’’ Kibum asked impatiently as Taemin stood with his ear against the wall in the next room which happened to be his bedroom, listening in on the neighboring events. ‘’Jinki and Jonghyun were talking...then it got quiet...and now Minho interrupted them, something about music?’’ Taemin explained as Kibum rolled his eyes in utter frustration.  
  
  
‘ _At this point, I don’t even know how these two will ever get together…’_ He thought in defeat with a frown. Taemin also sighed as he pulled away from the wall and looked over at Kibum, ‘’Should we think of another plan or what?’’ He asked tiredly but saw the feline man shake his head no.  
  
  
‘’No, we shouldn’t do anything and let nature do its work.’’ 

  
Taemin eyed him for a moment before snorting and brushing a hand over his clothes to get the wrinkles out, ‘’Sure...that worked out so well since they have been pining for each other a while now and nothing has happened.’’ He responded, folding his arms and leaning cooly against the wall.  
  
  
Kibum sighed, he couldn’t blame the Prince for that sarcastic remark. ‘’Everyone falls in love at their own pace, Taemin. Your brother and Jinki just need a bit more time since they only started trying to seduce each other since yesterday.’’ He reminded him and rubbed his face.

  
Who would have thought the difficulty of bringing two souls together had a difference with each human being? Everyone could see that the two had a strong attraction and emotional attachment for each other and expressed affection in a way that differs from the one you give a friend or even family. 

  
Taemin nodded in understanding even though Kibum wasn’t completely right. He knew that one of them had been flirting since they were 18 but the Prince didn’t mention this and instead shrugged.  
  
  
‘’I know I know but still...it’s so painful watching them dance around each other and never making progress...it’s like they are trying to run on ice.’’ He whined and flopped down on a chair lazily while looking over at Kibum who was grinning clearly amused with the analogy. ‘’Let’s just see what happens tonight at the party.’’ He advised, making Taemin sit up with a hint of excitement in his eyes. They both couldn’t wait for what the party had in store for Jinki and Jonghyun.

  
~**~  
  


Hours passed and the party was almost beginning as servants fluttered all over to ensure the final preparations were made. Jonghyun spent some time in the garden as he always felt a sense of calm there especially since Royal parties were bothersome with many high born people attending, appearances were everything in the royal world.  
  
  
They all had a role to play and pretend to be someone they were not which heaped pressure onto Jonghyun’s shoulders. It was tiring to keep up such a false character not to mention stressful, he was a bubbly person by nature but in that fake world, he had to act uptight and aloof.  
  
  
This calming effect nature had on him gave him a keen interest to gain knowledge on it but especially flowers and their meaning. He wondered if Jinki would share the same interest but that remains to be seen though said male was roaming the halls in search for him alas was unsuccessful.  
  
  
Jinki found Taemin, Kibum and Minho and asked them about Jonghyun’s whereabouts but none provided any real answers. Instead, Jinki’s question was met with teasing about how Jonghyun and he were supposed to be joined at the hip...which was of course not helpful in any way but Jinki stood and listened to the abuse while smoothing out his dark blue tailored suit with light blue sleeves and golden detailing. The suit fitted his body like a glove, accentuating his muscular build, even Kibum couldn’t help but admire the outstanding outfit.  
  
  
With a frown, Jinki looked around and sighed in disappointment. It was like the blond had vanished into thin air, it took him another round around the palace before he saw through the ornate glass double doors leading to the garden Jonghyun’s form sitting on the stone steps all alone under the starlit sky.  
  
  
Jinki’s frown melted away and instead he sighed softly as he slowly made his way over, reaching out to grab hold of the handles and gently pushing the doors open and was met with cool air gently caressing his face and the clear night sky. 

  
He closed the doors behind him and shuddered when a slight chill crawled over his back before turning his soft gaze back to his childhood friend. He noticed him shiver ever so slightly as another breeze whispered through the trees and around them. 

  
Quietly he removed his heavy cloak from his broad shoulders and walked up behind Jonghyun. The blond bit his bottom lip as he heard footsteps behind him, hoping it wasn’t any of the noble-guests that were here for the party. Before he could turn, the warm weight of a cloak accompanied by the familiar and comforting scent of Jinki fell soothingly onto his shoulders, providing instant warmth on his slender body. Jonghyun looked up in surprise, meeting Jinki’s handsome self.  
  
  
‘’Hey.’’ The Blond murmured with a thankful smile as Jinki smoothed the cloak over his frame. ‘’What are you doing out here?’’ Jinki asked in concern while taking a seat next to him, sitting so close their sides touched. 

  
Jinki had to fight the urge to protectively wrap his strong arm around Jonghyun to warm him up more but thoughts of that melted away when the other replied. ‘’Oh...I like to come here sometimes. It calms me...especially when we have these parties.’’ Jonghyun swallowed while placing his chin on his folded arms which were resting on his knees.  
  
  
‘’It’s hard putting on an act around all that uptight and decadent nobility.’’ He whispered. Jinki’s heart stung at the thought of him struggling like this, if he could he would protect the younger from the world, shielding him from all darkness so his life would only be light.  
  
  
Without hesitation he took Jonghyun’s smaller hand into his own, squeezing gently in comfort and in the hopes Jonghyun would feel eased and supported which Jinki would happily dedicate his life to ensuring without complaint.  
  
  
‘’Jonghyun...I will be by your side the entire evening if you want me to.’’ Jinki reassured, his voice low, masculine but had a gentleness to it that made warmth spread through the Blond’s entire being. They briefly locked eyes before Jonghyun smiled brightly, his dark eyes sparkling from the star and moonlight which gave him an ethereal glow that quite simply took Jinki’s breath away. 

  
‘’Thank you...for always being such a good friend.’’ Jonghyun cooed softly as Jinki smiled back although...Jonghyun could have sworn he saw something break in his eyes. They were friends, of course, no mistaken that but somehow it felt like a knife seared through Jinki’s heart but he masked it well. ‘’Always and forever.’’ Jinki squeezed his hands before looking away at the sky.  
  
  
If they hadn’t been so focused on one another they could have heard a curse and the slapping of skin in the distance.  
  
  
Minho, Kibum, and Taemin were hiding behind a wall, Minho with his hand on Kibum’s mouth and Taemin with a hand on his forehead. ‘’Are they serious!’’ Taemin hissed, having this great urge to run over to smash their lips together.  
  
  
Kibum didn’t have the urge, he was READY to do exactly that, his loud grumbles were muffled away by Minho’s big hand on his mouth, ‘’Don’t go over there Kibum, those two need to figure it out themselves.’’ Minho scowled.  
  
  
The feline man shoved his hand away with a loud huff, ‘’They are the biggest dorks in the universe.’’ The corner of his eyebrow and mouth twitched, ‘’Can you imagine them kissing and still friend-zoning the hell out of each other?’’ 

  
Taemin snickered lightly, ‘’I won’t be surprised if that happened.’’ Minho rolled his eyes, grabbing them both by the shoulders and guiding them back into the Palace. ‘’Have faith my friends, I have a feeling the curtain between them will drop tonight.’’  
  
  
Kibum looked up at him, ‘’Fancy words for a frog.’’ Taemin couldn’t hold back the laughter as Minho hit the Advisor on the shoulder, ‘’Shut up lil kitty.’’ Kibum frowned at him, ‘’I’m not a kitty,’’  
  
  
Minho smirked almost evilly, ‘’Yes you are, you have the temper of one.’’ The other mirrored his smirk, ‘’Allow me to insert my claws into your face if that’s the case!’’ He responded, cackling as Minho gulped and ran away with the Feline man in hot pursuit. ‘’Oi you guys! Wait for me!’’ Taemin laughed in amusement and went after them, this went all unnoticed by the oblivious couple on the steps by the garden.  
  
  
Jonghyun’s face suddenly lit up with innocent glee as he grasped Jinki’s hand firmly, pulling him from his thoughts and forcing him onto his feet. ‘’Come, I have something I want to show you.’’ The blond mused. Jinki nodded and followed as Jonghyun led him through the garden and down a twisting path until they reached an assortment of colorful plants adorned with flower buds.  
  
  
‘’Look,’’ Jonghyun began as he used his free hand to gently lift a delicate flower. ‘’This is a Carnation, it’s pink...which means, ‘I will never forget you.’’ He informed softly, Jinki hummed, his eyes were dazzled by the fact that the color of the flower matched the blush of Jonghyun’s cheeks.  


They moved on and Jonghyun picked up a white flower, pressing it into Jinki’s hands, ‘’The white one means ‘sweet and lovely.’’ He stated while averting his eyes shyly as he thought that it described Jinki very well. Jinki observed the flower and smiled lovingly as if he had picked up on Jonghyun’s thoughts.  
  
  
A cheerful laugh escaped his lips as Jonghyun pulled him along to the next plant. ‘’This...is Salvia, the red ones mean, ‘Forever Mine,’’ Jonghyun told him, happily lost in this romantic world that calmed him whenever he needed it.  
  
  
Jinki’s eyes flicked over to the smaller man, ‘ _I wish you were forever mine.’_ Maybe someday he could call Jonghyun his, ‘’Oh Jinki look! This is Edelweiss.’’ Jonghyun began and pulled him to the other side of the path then gently caressed the white flowers. ‘’They mean ‘courage and devotion.’’ 

  
The older Crown Prince found himself pulled over to some Tulips and grinned at how Jonghyun was so fascinated and interested in all this, it touched his heart deeply and secretly he found this interest of the younger was becoming an interest of his.  
  
  
‘’Look Jinki, did you know red Tulips are a declaration of love?’’ Jonghyun questioned curiously and looked back at him, his Mocha eyes full of wonder and excitement. Jinki had to fight back the urge to cup his face and kiss him firmly, this could have been the perfect moment for Jinki to follow the lead of the red Tulips.  
  
  
Jonghyun’s gaze suddenly flicked past him to the other side of the path and before Jinki knew it, they were back there staring at some purple flowers. ‘’These are Chrysanthemums, they mean ‘Honesty.’’ He said as Jinki stood close to him and breathed near his ear. ‘’Beautiful.’’  
  
  
A small blush lightly dusted Jonghyun’s cheeks before Jinki pointed with his free hand at some pink roses, his other hand still firmly holding Jonghyun’s. ‘’What about those? What do they mean?’’ He asked to show he was taking a genuine interest.  
  
  
The Blond eyed the beautiful pink flowers and smiled bashfully before reaching down to pick one up, holding it between them as he twisted the stem between his thumb and index finger, making the head twirl left then right and so on.  
  
  
‘’The Pink rose conveys gently emotions like admiration...joy...gratitude, which I feel for you,’’ Jonghyun explained with a gentle tone then slowly reached up on his tippy toes to gently place the flower behind Jinki’s ear, leaning in to ensure it was positioned correctly, his hot breath hitting Jinki’s ear.

  
‘’I want to give you a red rose someday…’’ Jonghyun whispered sensually against his ear, his lips brushing against Jinki’s earlobe and not a second later he created distance with a softened gaze then whirled around and walked away, his hand slipping out of Jinki’s who couldn’t hold onto him as he stood there a little enchanted by this moment together.  
  
  
He watched Jonghyun’s retreating back and already missed him, the skin-contact, their bodies so close together, his hand felt cold now that it was empty and soon Jinki found himself alone in the moonlight lovestruck as he turned his head and eyed the flowers while reaching up to gently touch the soft velvety petals of the rose behind his ear. 

~**~

  
Jonghyun sighed in annoyance but did it discreetly as his eyes bore holes into the floor while casually sipping his drink as the local nobility that was roughly the same age as him, droned on with the criticism and judgments of others, especially their outfits. The blond had no interest in such mindless talks but he had to be seen socializing with them or people might get offended that they weren’t worth the Crown Prince’s time.  
  
  
Oblivious to his boredom, these stuck up assholes tried repeatedly to get Jonghyun to join in with their cruel opinions but they would just be met with a sarcastic sassy comment that would create a 3 seconds silence before their judgment continued. Luckily for the blond, thoughts of Jinki offered some distraction and cheered him up somewhat although it did encourage him to cast his eyes around the crowded room in the hopes he would catch a blue suit and styled back brown hair.  
  
  
‘ _If I can just find Jinki then maybe we can sneak off and hang out anywhere but here…’_ He wondered to himself whilst completely ignoring the music and laughter, he didn’t even have an appetite so the grand food went ignored too. He did catch sight of his mother and brother enjoying themselves and it inspired him to join in and there might be a possibility of finding Jinki and dance with him. Jonghyun excused himself from the pompous youth and mingled with the crowd, the guests parted and bowed their heads in respect as he passed them.  
  
  
Jonghyun offered them a kind toothy smile that was charming in the eyes of many women and men alike. He didn’t find Jinki hidden amongst the well-dressed guests and sighed in disappointment, maybe he shouldn’t think about Jinki all day every day. The man was probably socializing like the polite and loyal Crown Prince he was, unlike his rebellious ass.  
  
  
His mother gave him an encouraging smile from a distance and he just decided to go talk to her and kill time but before he could head in her direction, a young man stepped in front of him with a charming smile and the bow of his head. ‘’Prince Jonghyun.’’ He began, his voice smooth and masculine.  
  
  
‘’Would you like to dance?’’ The nobleman asked charmingly. Knowing the rules, Jonghyun couldn’t reject the invitation as it must always be accepted otherwise it’s considered extremely rude. ‘’Sure why not.’’ placing his hand in the man’s he was whisked away to the dancing area. The nobleman took Jonghyun into his arms politely but tightly and they began to dance to the song currently being played by a pianist. Jonghyun was looking anywhere but at his dancing partner, he could feel his green eyes on him as if he were prey and the man his predator...a very charming and good looking predator.  
  
  
‘’Yules certainly does not fail when it comes to matters of beauty. Your mother, Boa, is stunning and her sons are truly beautiful.’’ He complimented but these kinds of words meant nothing to Jonghyun for he heard them often and they lost value a long time ago. Rolling his eyes in slight annoyance, Jonghyun gave him a court nod and looked down at their moving feet. ‘’You may know my father? He often attends court with your mother. He wishes for me to follow in the same line of work. I was never interested but…’’ The nobleman babbled Jonghyun’s ears off.  
  
  
‘ _I’m not interested in this CONVERSATION._ ’ Jonghyun bellowed in his mind, sadly the other didn’t hear him and continued like the Crown Prince wasn’t shooting daggers at him. ‘’...if you take up royal duties then I would see you occasionally.’’ The Nobleman smiled before his expression brightened.   
  
  
‘’Oh! I heard you attended Silver Oak college? My mother insisted I attended there also, we more than exceed the required criteria to be accepted into such a school but my father, whoattendscourtwithyourmother…’’ He blurted out to remind Jonghyun of his noble background before taking a breath and continuing.  
  
  
‘’...actually had me attended Winterville, had I went to Silver Oak with you, I bet it would have been a lot more fun.’’ He droned on snobbily with a smirk as he quickly eyed Jonghyun’s body up as they danced. Jonghyun smiled politely, which was more of a forced one and gave a nod to acknowledge him but stayed silent otherwise.  
  
  
‘ _Someone save me for the love of God. Where is Taemin with his pranks when you need him?’_ Looking around didn’t offer him any answers to his brother's whereabouts as the other dancing couples obscured most of his vision. 

  
The noble finally seemed to notice his lack of interest and decided to change tactics. ‘’So...have you ever thought about marriage?’’ Jonghyun turned his head with a soft hum, not quite realizing what he said but when it did it left him blinking cutely. ‘’Often...why?’’ He asked softly but his tone was guarded.  
  
  
The lustful gaze of the Nobleman did not escape his notice this time when he saw him look from his eyes to his lips. ‘’I would...very much like to court you.’’ came his reply and Jonghyun stared at him lost for words, not expecting the man to be this straightforward. He couldn’t deny the attractiveness for this stranger but alas his heart belonged to someone else.

  
As this was occurring, Jinki sat at a table happily devouring chicken while being oblivious to the merrymaking around him and blissfully ignoring the frowning stare from Minho who sat next to him, eyeing the pink rose behind his ear.  
  
  
Finally, Jinki flicked his eyes to Minho and automatically reached up with his hand to gently touch the flower as memories of the moment between him and Jonghyun sparked in his mind. ‘’Minho?... Do you know the meaning of this rose? Jjong gave it to me.’’ He asked before taking a bite of his chicken and moaning at the taste.  
  
  
Minho nodded while transporting food to his plate, ‘’I do, it must be nice to share such a special bond, having someone admire you like that amongst feeling joy and gratitude...since that’s the meaning of a pink rose.’’ The General summarized as Jinki smiled while chewing and nodding. Truly feeling blessed and warm to have someone special in his life, he understood that not everyone has someone this important and close to them especially not a Childhood Friend so he cherished their moments always.  
  
  
Thinking of the pink rose brought back memories of Jonghyun saying he wished to one day give him a red rose. ‘’What about a red rose?’’ He asked in a moment of innocence before taking a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. ‘’And how do you know the meaning of flowers?’’ 

  
Minho chuckled as he was munching on a piece of salmon before opening his mouth, ‘’Well...as you know, I guard Jonghyun even when he’s hanging around the garden, so I often have him babbling away about the flowers. You know...how to plant them, take care of them...their meanings and so forth.’’ He explained while recounting those moments which bored him a little but he always listened because Jjong’s enthusiasm was amusing and sweet.  
  
  
He looked up at Jinki with a curious tilt to the head, ‘’Why do you want to know?’’ He asked before his attention averted down as he debated whether it was safe or wise to take some chicken from the platter...which was meant to be for everyone but apparently, Jinki decided it wasn’t and claimed it.  
  
  
The Crown Prince shrugged while pulling the platter a little closer to himself when he saw Minho’s tempted gaze. ‘’I was just interested is all. I...passed a red rose in a vase in one of the hallways earlier.’’ He lied as Minho tried to remember such a vase yet he could not recall it but shrugged it off nonetheless.  
  
  
‘’Well, red roses have a deeper meaning like love, desire, and longing,’’ Minho said casually whereas the chicken Jinki was nomming on ended up going down the wrong way and near choking him, making him cough. With quick reflexes, the other hit him hard on the back to help dislodge the offending bite of chicken. ‘’What? What’s wrong?’’ The General asked with concern while leaning in to search Jinki’s eyes for clues.  
  
  
Jinki recovered and rechewed the chicken, swallowing it successfully and dropped in his seat in relief as his eyes stared at the table, the cogs in head began to turn and piece it all together. Jonghyun wants to give him a red rose...because he loves, desires and longs for him? It suddenly made sense why Jonghyun complimented him, clung to him and had these little blushy reactions whenever Jinki so much as looked at him. It was like he finally made contact with the light at the end of a dark tunnel. ‘ _So...he does love me then?’_ Jinki asked himself, eyes widen with determination to have Jonghyun confirm this.  
  
  
Minho was staring at him weirdly and cleared his throat to get his attention but Jinki interrupted him before he could say anything. ‘’Minho, where is Jonghyun?’’ He stood up from the table and darted his gaze around the room.  
  
  
‘’Uh...the last time I saw him, he was dancing with a Nobleman.’’ Minho shared with a confused expression and noticed a dark frown creeping upon Jinki’s face as jealousy rose inside of him. Turning tail, Jinki prowled over to the dancing couples, leaving Minho once again on his own though he didn’t mind as he glanced at the chicken with a smirk, ‘’Finally.’’  
  


~**~

  
Jonghyun’s current situation hasn’t gotten any better as he was still listening to this endless talk about marriage. ‘’So if you had the chance to marry now or wait until you’re 30 and have your mother choose for you, what would you pick?’’ The nobleman asked and either ignored or didn’t notice the uncomfortable frown Jonghyun gave him. These questions were all pretty personal to Jonghyun and he wondered why people couldn’t mind their own business, despite that the nobles gaze intensified which pressured him into answering.  
  
  
With a racing mind, he felt the hands of the noble tighten around him while the distance between their faces became uneasily close to the point that it crossed over the line of personal space. Jonghyun panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

  
‘’I’m already promised to someone!’’ He squacked, closing his eyes while a fierce blush almost burned his cheeks off, it didn’t stop him from scolding himself for saying something so foolish, on the other hand, he didn’t care for the surprise and disappointment on the other’s face.  
  
  
‘’O-oh... who is the uh…lucky guy or girl?’’ He asked, his voice flat and laced with annoyance. Jonghyun bit his cheek in uncertainty as he looked up into his dance partner’s eyes, unsure how to answer. He just wanted to dig a hole now and never come out but he didn’t have to answer, for help was on his way.  
  
  
‘’To me.’’ came the firm, commanding voice of the Crown Prince of Ivopia as he slowly and intimidatingly walked over to the pair, his eyes fixed on the nobleman and narrowed into a glare as if he were a big threat. Jonghyun stared in awe at Jinki, he was saved as the Nobleman released him from his grip and stepped back, bowing nervously while muttering his sincerest apologies before scurrying away, never able to live down such embarrassment and it wasn’t like he could fight the Crown Prince, it would be him getting kicked out of the palace cause he was just from a noble family.  
  
  
Jinki sighed as his posture softened from a threatening one to a more relaxed but still strong stance. His face melted back to a smile as he looked over at Jonghyun and reached out his hand comfortingly. ‘’Wanna dance?’’ He asked smoothly making Jonghyun grin in amusement at how quickly Jinki changed attitude but took his hand anyway.  
  
  
The older man gently took him into his arms and led them around the dancefloor. ‘’Thank you for saving me.’’ Jonghyun began looking up into Jinki’s eyes. ‘’I will always be here to save you...but..’’ Jinki hesitated for a second. ‘’I need you to know that...I’m serious about my claim.’’ 

  
Furrowing his brow, Jonghyun stared back with wonder, ‘’What do you mean?’’ He inquired gently and adjusted his hold on Jinki’s hand while a handsome smile tugged on Jinki’s lips. Leaning closer as this was a more private and intimate conversation, he whispered, ‘’Minho told me about the red rose...do you love me Jonghyun?’’  
  
  
A soft gasp was his reaction and Jonghyun didn’t answer right away as he averted his gaze shyly. Backed into a corner, he could no longer avoid this so he had to confess. ‘ _About damn time too_ .’ He thought as he had been waiting for this moment since he was 18.  
  
  
Looking back up he nodded, ‘’Yes.’’ He replied with a quiver in his voice and held his breath as his heart was laid bare in front of his childhood sweetheart. Their dancing stopped and Jinki cupped his chin to tilt his head upwards so they could lock gazes and in Jinki’s case a loving one. ‘’I love you too.’’ He almost whispered. A relieved smile swept over Jonghyun’s face as Jinki leaned down, their eyes closing as their lips brushed together before Jonghyun took control and pressed his lips firmly onto the older man’s, kissing him at long last. 

  
It was at that moment that everything in the world fell into place and was perfect. Neither cared who saw them kiss like this as Jonghyun clung to Jinki’s jacket. Jinki slid his hand over his back before resting in the dip of his waist, pulling him close as he deepened the kiss, being firmer and more determined now that they could claim one another.

  
They gradually broke the kiss but that didn’t stop Jinki from exploring his neck, nuzzling the nap between neck and shoulder and smelling his fragrance. A playful smirk ebbed onto his face as he kissed the side of his neck, ‘’It was so painful not to grab you sometimes and have my dirty way with you.’’  
  
  
He leaned back and looked down at Jonghyun who bit his lip and narrowed his eyes seductively up at him, feeling a sudden rush of heat. Both of them felt a throb between their legs as the sexual tension between them was finally allowed to take control.  
  
  
With a sassy grin, Jonghyun grabbed Jinki’s hand, teasingly placing it on his bubbly ass, permitting him to grope it if he wished...which he did. ‘’How about you have your dirty way with me now?’’ The blond offered naughtily, making Jinki’s cock throb a few times. ‘’That’s...a very good idea,’’ Jinki replied with a wicked smirk and led the way away from the party and into the hallway.  
  
  
They were not as sneaky or discreet as they thought their escape was, as it was noted by Minho, Taemin, and Kibum. Even the Queen grinned when she saw this and they cheered, happy the torture of watching the pair dance around each other was finally over.


	5. Chapter 5

With a giggle, they walked hand in hand through the halls with the occasional kissing and making out against the walls with semi-hard dicks throbbing in their underwear. While stumbling back to Jonghyun’s chambers, they tugged at each other’s clothes as their hands were all over each other. 

  
Several times they nearly knocked over some important and highly expensive ornaments such as vases or paintings but eventually, they made it to the chambers almost tripping over each other in their haste to get inside and slam the door closed.  
  
  
Jonghyun walked Jinki back towards the bed with their lips attached with such passion and urgency, the older man barely noticed when his shins hit the side of the bed. Pushing Jinki down, the blond climbed onto his lap whereas Jinki secured him by grabbing his ass.  
  
  
He ran his fingers through Jinki’s hair and smirked sexily, ‘’I’ve waited forever for this…’’ He growled and began to grind against the bulge underneath him which began to throb as Jinki became even more aroused by his neediness. ‘’Yeah? Show me how desperate you are.’’ Chocolate hungry eyes took in the exposed skin as Jonghyun instantly began removing his clothes. Now not only his chest was bare but his delectable thighs and gorgeous legs as well.  
  
  
‘’Fuck your legs Jonghyunie.’’ Jinki breathed as the other wiggled on top of him, eager but shy at the same time. ‘’So gorgeous,’’ He felt them up, loving the soft downy hairs beneath his palms and the shape of his thighs as they widened out to a set of love-handles which were his hips.  
  
  
Jonghyun moaned and nipped at his nose, ‘’Come on Jinki, make love to me and those legs can be all yours.’’ He wiggled on Jinki’s lap, rolling his hips against him as his hands groped at the outfit Jinki was wearing, an indication that he should undress too.  
  
  
With a hot grin, Jinki removed every item of clothing from his body exposing broad shoulders, a wide chest, his stomach flat, hips lean and his dark hair messy portraying him more like a god than anything else, Jonghyun was speechless as he drooled. The older man smirked, reaching out and sensually rubbing his strong hands against Jonghyun’s chest, down to his waist than his hips then gliding around to spank his ass firmly. 

  
‘’I’m not saying no to that,’’ Jinki muttered, bending his knees a bit to make the smaller man slide further down his legs into his lap, with a soft gasp Jonghyun placed dainty hands on his strong broad shoulders as their bare chests collided and Jinki immediately captured his lips into a kiss. 

  
Cupping Jinki’s face, Jonghyun sucked on his lip, moaning as their pelvises made contact, hot cocks sliding together between their already sweaty tummies. ‘’I’m so turned on right now.’’ He whined as pre-cum bubbled from the head of his cock and slid down his shaft.  
  
  
Jinki brushed his hands over the arch of his back, the reality of having Jonghyun returning his feelings and sitting in his lap so sweet and submissive was way better than any fantasy he’d ever had. He suddenly flipped Jonghyun onto his back, going with the movements so he was on top of him.  
  
  
‘’Allow me to take care of you in that case.’’ Jinki winked as he slipped a hand up Jonghyun’s thighs, stroking his cock and ravishing his neck with kisses and bites, both breathing heavily as Jinki added their cocks to the mix and they rubbed together eagerly. Jonghyun squeezed his eyes with a groan and looked over as Jinki reached to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of oil.  
  
  
‘’Whatever you want Baby,’’ Jonghyun replied trying the new nickname on his tongue and grinning as this time it was Jinki’s turn to blush, feeling slightly shy as he took the bottle and poured the oil on his fingers. ‘’I like you calling me that.’’ Jinki smiled then spread one of his legs out and reached between them to circle his fingers over Jonghyun’s puckered entrance.  
  
  
The younger let out a moan, shuddering at the foreign feeling but it felt good as tingles of pleasure went up to his spine. Jinki eyed that pink hole eagerly, it was so small but hot against his fingers, he couldn’t wait to put his erection in and give them both the ultimate pleasure.  
  
  
Casually slipping in a finger caused Jonghyun to gasp in surprise and squirm as it went in knuckle deep with a bit of effort as his tight wet walls separated and squeezed around the intruding digit. ‘’Oh fuck!’’ The blond’s back arched a little off the bed. ‘’Feeling alright?’’ Jinki asked, shifting on his knees as his cock ached against his abs at the view of his lover taking in his fingers.  
  
  
‘’Yes.’’ Jonghyun whimpered then moved his hands and curled them around his kneecaps to spread his legs wider so that Jinki had more space to work on his tight entrance. It wasn’t long before the brunette had four fingers pumping at a pace that pleased his lover.  
  
  
Jinki added more oil on his palm and retreated his fingers briefly to coat them before sliding them back in, without resistance this time. He made sure to scissor his fingers until Jonghyun whined and pushed his hips down, riding the long broad fingers as his hole adjusted and his body was screaming for more.  
  
  
It told Jinki that it was finally time, ‘’I’m not gonna waste any time to claim you.’’ He growled lustfully and possessively into Jonghyun’s ear, sending a flurry of excitement through the smaller man’s being. Jinki sat up, spreading his legs nice and wide, staring down at Jonghyun’s cock which was laying there onto his flat tummy. All in all, Jonghyun looked wrecked already and they hadn’t even started yet, blond hair spread out over the pillow and his mocha eyes were hooded, plump lips open and gasping for breath.  
  
  
There was a flush spreading over his freckled body and his brown nipples were erect and begging to be sucked, maybe later as Jinki groaned impatiently and went to work by grabbing his own length and gently pushing the cockhead against his hole. Jonghyun threw his head back, a low groan rumbling from his throat at the slight pain but with every inch that Jinki pushed inside, it began to get better. Jinki bit his lip and trembled at the way those walls gripped his cock, holding it snugly once he was balls deep. 

  
‘’...O-oh god Jjongie...yes…’’ He breathed, resting his hands on Jonghyun’s inner thighs, ensuring his legs stayed good and wide for him and began to slowly thrust back and forth. Jonghyun grasped at the sheets as he began to relax more...especially once the head of Jinki’s hard cock began to rub against that certain area, making his toes curl and moan for more.  
  
  
‘’Jinki yes...uhhh god that’s so good…’’ He mewled as Jinki smirked and leaned down to capture Jonghyun’s lips into a loving kiss. The smaller man instinctively angled his hips upwards so it was easier for Jinki to fuck him, allowing his cock to plunge deeper as Jinki began to pick up the pace.  
  
  
They quickly settled into their own stride and before long, Jinki was thrusting quickly as their bodies got sticky with sweat and the atmosphere in the room became hotter. Jinki closed his eyes, panting against Jonghyun’s ear as the bed began to rock. Jonghyun wrapped his arms tightly around Jinki as he got closer to his orgasm and his cock pulsated. Curling his legs around Jinki’s waist had the other groan in reaction and opening his eyes to look into those blazing brown orbs.  
  
  
It was like Jonghyun was gazing into his soul and uncovering every secret he had but Jinki didn’t care as his biggest secret had been his love for him. Jinki placed his forearms next to Jonghyun’s head, their foreheads touching as they made love, so close and every inch of skin pressing together like they were one.  
  
  
‘’Fuck Jjong, I could fuck you like this all day and night…’’ He growled before desperately pressing kisses all over his jaw-line and neck while Jonghyun’s mewled loudly and ran his hands down his back. Jinki trailed needy kisses to Jonghyun’s lips as his hips began to move more frantically. Jonghyun hummed in approval, not minding it at all to spend the whole day with him in bed, just being together and exploring each other’s body while they got to know more about what the other liked.  
  
  
Pulling his lips away, Jinki hovered their lips just inches apart as Jonghyun grunted with his eyes firmly closed. ‘’Uhhhh I’m so close...I’m gonna cum!’’ He cried out as Jinki hurriedly kissed him again, forcing his tongue into his mouth and rubbing it against his as he madly pumped into him, both of them now passed the point of return. 

  
Jinki broke the kiss and supported himself with his hands on the bed either side of Jonghyun’s waist, calculating his fucking so he would hit his prostate. ‘’That’s it Jonghyunnie, cum for me…’’ He panted and stared down at him hungrily, holding back his own load so he could watch Jonghyun’s beautiful expression.  
  
  
The blond opened his eyes and stared needily up at Jinki before bouncing his small body eagerly on his cock as Jinki’s hips rocked against him, his length sliding in and out of his ass, Jonghyun’s groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back into his head as he threw it back. Every muscle in his body tensed, everything was on the brink as his cock twitched and throbbed hard then pulsated as a stream of cum shot out followed by ropes of more cum that covered his tummy.  
  
  
‘’Oh _Jinki_ !!’’ The way his name rolled off his lover’s tongue and the sight of him cumming had Jinki drooling and lose control, resulting in him to aggressively fuck, Jonghyun’s body was trembling while his walls constricted and squeezed Jinki’s cock.  
  
  
Eyes rolling to a close, Jinki suddenly felt his cock twitch and spurt cum deep into Jonghyun, his hips thrusting wildly and his balls slapping hard against Jonghyun’s ass. ‘’Aaaah yes, Jonghyun!’’ He roared with each wave of pleasure before finally coming to a stop.  
  
  
The Brunette stayed there nicely and still as they both tried to get their breathing back while his chocolate gaze wandered of the dips and curves of Jonghyun’s small sexy body. As he got his breath back, he gently placed his hand on Jonghyun’s stomach and the other around his shaft then slowly pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to him.  
  
  
Jonghyun whimpered lowly, his wide entrance fluttering and needy for that weight as it was now replaced by emptiness but he ignored it and turned his head to Jinki laying there with his eyes closed so he turned onto his side and snuggled close.  
  
  
Almost immediately, Jinki wrapped a protective arm around him, still riding the high of such an intense love-making. Jonghyun rested his arm on Jinki’s chest and traced small and gentle circles onto his chest as he felt safe, snug and secure in Jinki’s arms.  
  
  
‘’I love you,’’ Jonghyun mumbled, curling into him and resting his head on his shoulder. He loved the afterglow as the way his muscles were jelly and he had this content sensation in his bones. ‘’Jinki? Do you know when I first realized my feelings for you?’’ He began while looking up at his handsome boyfriend.  
  
  
Stretching the kinks from his body, Jinki traced his hand over the smooth skin of Jonghyun’s shoulder blades and down his sides over his curved waist. ‘’Hm? When?’’ He asked softly, keeping his eyes closed. Jonghyun suppressed a yawn, ‘’When I was a teenager, actually that’s how Taemin came up with the idea of me seducing you and threw my clothes into the hot springs. Remember that?’’ Jonghyun asked, watching Jinki's face. Jinki’s eyebrows raised in surprise despite his eyes still being closed and smirked, remembering that moment quite well.  
  
  
‘’...You cheeky little thing, you don’t know how difficult it was to stop myself from touching you right there and then.’’ Jinki teased, opening his eyes and turning to tickle Jonghyun to discipline him making Jonghyun giggle.  
  
  
He observed the look of happiness on Jonghyun’s face and the playfulness in his eyes before stroking his waist where he tickled him a few seconds ago as he had to admit something. ‘’You know, that was the time I realized my feelings for you.’’ 

  
Looking up at him, Jonghyun grinned happily, his heart swelling with love. ‘’...We are such dorks, I’m honestly surprised Kibum, Minho and Taemin didn’t smack us around.’’ He mused making the older man chuckle and nod in agreement before leaning in and kissing his flat tummy, up to his delicious pectorals and giving one nipple a teasing lick, a suckle here and there further up around his collarbone then finishing the job with a tender kiss to his forehead.  
  
  
‘’You’re mine now,’’ Jinki mumbled possessively against his skin, pulling back to look down at him and stroking his cheek at the same time. ‘’I meant it when I said I want to marry you. It was a promise we made to each other when we were kids after all.’’ He added and looked deep into Jonghyun’s pretty eyes with such seriousness.  
  
  
His eyes welled up with emotion, Jonghyun hid his face in his hands, completely shy about the promise they made as kids and were actually going to carry out now that they were adults. Sniffling slightly he nodded softly, so overcome with love for Jinki and so delighted that Jinki had the same feelings for him. ‘’I want to marry you too baby...be with you...forever.’’ He peeked between his fingers.  
  
  
Jinki chuckled fondly at the endearing sight but that didn’t stop him from holding his hands away from his face, Jonghyun caught on quickly and they both leaned in at the same time to join lips once again, pouring all the passion they could muster as they clung to each other tightly, bodies pressing close together and smiling into the kiss.  
  
  
The kiss weakened as they relaxed against each other yet a series of small and soft kisses were exchanged between them as they settled for sleep. Jonghyun grabbed the blankets at their feet and dragged it over their bodies before snuggling back into Jinki’s arms and drifting off to meet each other in their dreams.  
  
  


~**~

  
Their night was full of dreams and blissful sleep as their presence brought each other comfort. It was Jonghyun who woke up with the sunrise, groaning as everything felt sore. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint why and was left staring up at his ceiling sleepily. His sluggish brain told him that there was something around his stomach, big and brawny so with a slight turn of his head he found out who it belonged to and that’s when everything came back to him, the party and that nobleman, Jinki coming to his rescue, them confessing and making love.  
  
  
Internally he was doing backflips and screaming at the top of his lungs, externally he rolled carefully onto his side with a fond smile as he came face to face with his lover’s handsome face, his brown bangs were resting over his eyes and his swollen red lips were parted and releasing soft delicate breaths.  
  
  
His strong broad chest was peeking over the top of the blankets and his golden skin was glowing. Jonghyun carefully touched Jinki’s face, tracing the curve of his nose to his chubby cheeks and soft jaw-line, gosh Jinki was such a piece of art, Jonghyun could look at him all day and never get tired. It was so amazing that Jinki chose to be with him, regardless that he could be a pain in the ass and had been oblivious to Jinki’s seducing attempts but here the older was like sleeping beauty, ‘’I love you so much.’’ Jonghyun whispered, leaning closer with half-lidded eyes and pushing a kiss to his lips. 

  
Pulling away slightly, he checked if Jinki was still sleeping which he was, the blond felt the rise and fall of each breath and was inches from the slightly parted full lips just begging for a kiss, wasting no time he captured Jinki’s bottom lip between his own. Before he knew it, those stilling lips were moving against his and the arm around his waist tightened. 

  
Instead of blushing, being bashful and apologizing, Jonghyun smirked and stroked Jinki’s cheek, nibbling on his lower lip then deepened the love-making between their mouths. After making each other dizzy, they pulled away with dorky grins, they could finally do this without thinking the other doesn’t return their feelings. 

  
‘’I don’t mind waking up to that first thing in the morning.’’ Jinki joked, his beaming smile creating little wrinkles around his eyes and grooves in his cheeks. Jonghyun stifled a laugh and gave him a sidelong glance, ‘’I don’t mind waking up to your face.’’ He replied while turning onto his front and leaning on his forearms. Jinki’s eyes trailed over the curve of his back to those tight little globes, licking his lips he began to caress his back and took notice of 2 little birthmarks on his right shoulder blade and a few further down the length of his spine, Jinki unconsciously brushed over them with the pads of his fingertips.  
  
  
‘’My mother calls them blingspots.’’ came Jonghyun’s soft, melodic voice suddenly. Jinki looked up into his big eyes and chuckled adoringly, ‘’She’s not wrong, you’re our Bling Bling.’’ 

  
Jonghyun grasped his wrist and pecked his knuckles before turning the hand around and brushing his fingers along the inside of his wrist and going over a scar that stood out diagonal on his skin. ‘’I noticed this last night, where did you get it?’’ Jonghyun asked, ‘’It’s recent isn’t it?’’  
  
  
A small hum left Jinki as he observed how the other paid attention to it as memories circled in his mind. ‘’I wanted to learn the perks of jewelry making and accidentally cut myself.’’ He murmured, not going deeper into the topic as Jonghyun’s hand slipped over his shoulder and down the length of his chest. There was nothing sexual about these touches as they ran their hands over one another, appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them. 

  
Lifting one of Jonghyun’s legs he brought it over his hip and explored Jonghyun’s calf, the soft skin quivering beneath his hand before curling his hand around his kneecap as a scar caught his eye. He didn’t even have to ask Jonghyun to elaborate as he chuckled and proceeded to tell his story, ‘’It’s nothing exciting as your jewelry experience, it’s just me chasing Taemin and tripping over my own two feet then banging my knees on the cobblestone path.’’  
  
  
The husky laugh made Jonghyun’s stomach flutter, ‘’Let me guess...he was doing something naughty again?’’ Jinki asked. The blonde avoided eye-contact as his cheeks darkened, ‘’He was...teasing me about you actually.’’ Jinki’s grin transformed into a tender smile, pecking Jonghyun’s button-like nose causing the other to blink cutely. ‘’That’s cute, I’m here now though, loving you with everything I have.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun smiled brightly, ‘’You better.’’ He teased and giggled as Jinki rolled on top of him and tickled his sides, ‘’Or what?’’ The tickles stopped mid-way as Jinki’s attention switched focus on the man’s tummy. Jonghyun dipped his chin, watching the other nuzzle his skin with affection like an adorable bunny, ‘’Or I have to punish you.’’  
  
  
Wiggling his eyebrows naughtily, Jinki kissed each side of his belly button and licked up the curve of his tummy, ‘’I sense a kink somewhere in there.’’ The older cooed while holding Jonghyun’s hips in his hands and sucking a few bruises around his tummy, already knowing this was his favorite spot especially with the pretty little sighs Jonghyun offered. ‘’I love your tummy.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun mewled lowly as he tangled his fingers with Jinki’s sexy messed up locks, smirking sassily at what he heard, ‘’I’m not the only one exposing kinks I see.’’ Jinki kissed up his tummy before hugging him around the torso and looking up at him with warm chocolate orbs. ‘’I have more up my sleeves.’’  
  
  
The smaller man snorted then snickered, ‘’You don’t have sleeves, we’re naked if you weren’t aware.’’ Laughing, Jinki kissed the bling spot in the middle of his chest and explored more, roaming his hands and lips over the dips and curves while Jonghyun ran his fingers down Jinki’s back, counting his ribs and exploring every birthmark or scar he had.  
  
  
‘’Oh, I’m very aware.’’ Jinki purred darkly, goosebumps crawling along his arms as Jonghyun enclosed him with his legs. ‘’Are you also aware that it’s Valentine’s day?’’  
  
  
‘’Truly?’’ Jonghyun blinked at him, voice rising in excitement. ‘’What are we waiting for then? Let’s spend the day together!’’ He sat up, forcing Jinki to sit up as well with a beaming grin, ‘’Yeah okay...and we can buy each other gifts!’’ The older one joined in on the excitement.  
  
  
Jonghyun pursed his lips as his hand found Jinki’s neck, ‘’To be honest you are the best gift that happened to me, nothing else can beat that.’’ Jinki felt his heart engulf with warmth, he felt special and happy, he pulled Jonghyun into a brief chaste kiss, ‘’I..’’ He murmured between kisses, ‘’..love you and thank you.’’  
  
  
Both of them climbed off the bed with cheesy expressions and went to make themselves ready for the day.

  
~**~

  
The dining area was full of people when they came in but their arrival didn’t go unnoticed by Kibum’s keen eyes. Jinki and Jonghyun blinked and backed-up in surprise when Kibum appeared in front of them in a whirlwind and a squeal that almost shattered their eardrums.  
  
  
‘’Are you guys really...?’’ The Advisor pointed excitedly at their intertwined hands, ‘’Does that mean what I think it means?’’ They stared down at their hands before grinning happily at Kibum while The King, Queen, Taemin, Minho and a few Advisors had ceased talking in favor of watching the showdown.

  
Jonghyun was the first one stepping forward, holding tightly onto Jinki’s hand, ‘’Your guess is correct Kibum, we’re together.’’ His announcement was met with cheers and congratulations as Taemin smirked at them from his place at the dining table, ‘’Was about time, it was so funny and painful to see you dance around each other like dumb and dumber.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun wrapped his arm around Taemin and leaned down, ‘’I still got my boyfriend first.’’ The blond whispered, looking at him merrily. With a bright grin up at Jonghyun, Taemin hugged his brother back, ‘’I’m happy for you Jjong.’’ Jonghyun’s eyes softened then took Jinki’s hand as the older approached, both basking in the warmth of everyone's attention.

  
Meanwhile, Queen Boa and King Jun Jin turned away from the boys and chuckled at each other, ‘’Your birthday isn’t the only celebration Yules will have this month.’’ Jun Jin smiled heartily, truly proud of their boys. Boa tipped her head to the side and picked up her glass with red wine, ‘’Our sons are full of surprises.’’ She agreed as they both toasted on the fact that they were together at last. 

  
After breakfast Jonghyun dragged Jinki away with a skip in his step, Jinki laughed at the view, allowing himself to get dragged through the halls, ‘’What has you so excited?’’ He asked, Jonghyun looked over his shoulder with a wicked smirk as if he knew something that the older didn’t. ‘’I just got an idea of where we can spend our time together baby, but I won’t tell you.’’ He responded, shifting his attention back to the front. ‘’I want to give you an unforgettable Valentine’s day.’’ He whispered

  
Jinki studied him and squeezed his hand as they ran out of the palace towards the stables where Minho and Chanyeol, both generals of the guards were putting saddles on the horses. Chanyeol smirked at the sight of them, ‘’About time you showed up, your Highnesses.’’  
  


Jonghyun smirked back, ‘’I waited 8 years to show Jinki my affection so I’m not wasting time anymore.’’ He replied with a cheeky tone in his voice and strutted up to his white horse Sapphire to greet her and stroke her mane. Jinki grinned at them, liking the blond’s declaration and went to his black horse Fenix to feed him a carrot before they set out. 

~**~

  
‘’This is Goldencrest Hill.’’ Jinki gasped at the irresistible view of two golden trees resting on a hill that looked out over the Kingdoms which was also the place where they made their promise as children, to be together forever. 

  
Jonghyun looked over at him and poked his arm, ‘’This where we made our promise.’’ Jinki swallowed around the lump gathering in his throat. Part of him was speechless and emotional that they were here again, it was their special place yet he had expected Jonghyun to want to visit the market or drink at the Tavern and have fun while getting drunk together.  
  
  
‘’Thank you...’’ He whispered when he had calmed down as they dismounted the horses and gazed at the view of their kingdoms, Ivopia and Yules. ‘’Whatever for?’’ Jonghyun let out a small laugh, kissing his cheeks and pulling back to look up at him questioningly. Jinki smiled down at him, holding him close with an arm around his waist and brushed the hair back from his face so he could stare down into his deep, sultry brown orbs. ‘’For holding onto our promise even though it was an innocent dream of us at the time.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun shot him a smile, ‘’No problem really...I always looked up to you, I wouldn’t know what to do without you Jinki.’’ He caught his lip between his teeth as they both blushed and he hugged the older, Jinki returned the hug and for a while they just stood there, soaking up each other’s presence and the affection.  
  
  
‘’How about you relax and I gather the stuff for our picnic,’’ Jonghyun informed, his cheeks still red but his heart was content. Jinki made a noise in surprise and stole a quick kiss, ‘’You planned a picnic?’’ He blinked baffled, pretty impressed by his lovers' quick preparing, a picnic sounded amazing, heavenly even. ‘’Jjongie let me help you.’’  
  
  
Pushing him back, Jonghyun merely smiled and took a few steps backward, ‘’No relax Jinki, I’ve got this.’’ Sighing in defeat, Jinki flashed him a charming grin and turned to look down upon the beautiful villages whilst enjoying the wind in his hair but then an idea came to mind and he didn’t waste time to get to work.

  
Grumbling and cursing, Jonghyun dragged the picnic basket over to their spot by the trees only to walk in on quite something. There hanging between the trees was a blue hammock and Jinki was napping on it with the sun rays shining brightly onto him.  
  


The Blond shook his head with a snort and slowly dropped the basket in the grass then sneaked up towards the other, curling his fingers into the fabric and carefully climbed in with a smirk as he tried to hold his balance and not wake Jinki up which was unsuccessful as the ropes snapped, tumbling them on the ground with yelps and squeals.  
  
  
‘’Ow fuck!’’ Jinki swore while rubbing his back, wide awake and glancing around in shock then glared down at his lover who was pouting and holding his backside in pain, one eye squeezed shut, ‘’Seriously Jjong?  
  
  
‘’Whaaaaat, I wanted to surprise you and cuddle with you.’’ Jonghyun defended himself and sat up with disappointment. It was impossible to be annoyed with him so instead, Jinki sighed amusedly and stood up, holding out a hand as Jonghyun looked at him quizzically.  
  
  
‘’Come, let’s try again.’’ Jinki chuckled, Jonghyun grumbled in embarrassment and allowed himself to be picked up before they both set to work in tying the hammock back to the trees, this time they balanced the hammock while they both crawled in and fumbled as they fought for balance while the fabric moved rapidly from the left to the right.   
  
  
When the hammock finally stilled, Jonghyun sighed in relief and nuzzled into Jinki’s chest and purred, Jinki gave him a tender smile and kissed the top of his head, ‘’Happy Valentine’s day.’’ Glancing up at him with a grin, he pecked Jinki’s lips and rested his head back on his shoulder, ‘’Happy Valentine’s day.’’ He chirped gently back as their hearts swelled full of happiness and love.   
  
  
They could finally spend the rest of their lives with each other, it took them a long time to get to this point but things were finally looking up...


End file.
